A Moment of Time
by TheLondonUnderground
Summary: Moments in the lives of the Cullen Family. Stories made using a one-word prompt. Possible BD Spoilers! All sorts of oneshots, involving different characters. Finished!
1. Spell

**Well, this is my first story ever submitted so please don't chew off my head and than spit it out for me to clean up. I would love some reviews though! :) I used a random word generator to generate a word I would write my story off of. The word it written at the top.**

**Spoiler Warning: These stories may possibly contain BD spoilers. Read with Caution!**

**And Finally...:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. It belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Lucky.**

* * *

Spell

Bella walked down the long hallway on the upstairs of the Cullen Mansion, fighting a smile as she glanced around all the decorations. It was Halloween night, and in true Alice fashion they were all being required to dress up. She laughed to herself, thinking that after all they had seen this holiday would seem a little silly.

Bella's happy thoughts drained away when she realized that Alice had a little too much fun picking things out for her to wear. Clothes were one thing, costumes were a complete other. She blushed when she realized the outcome was probably going to be Bella showing far more skin than she cared to imagine. Speak of the devil...

"Bella!" Alice called out as she practically hopped up the stairs. Bella stifled a groan and forced a smile on her face. "Costume time." Alice seized her wrist and dragged her into her cavernous bathroom, a mischievous smile on her face.

Twenty minutes and many complaints later Bella was standing in front of a mirror looking at her self with various expressions of horror.

"Alice...I wouldn't even wear this in the privacy of my own room." She was currently wearing a rather...alluring witch costume with broom and all. And true to her word, Bella wanted to wrap a towel around herself.

"You're being ridiculous...you look perfect." Alice spun her in front of the mirror, looking dazzling in her own costume. She had a white flowing dress, the kind you would see Marilyn Monroe wearing. A white headband was in her hair with a large diamond that Bella would have bet her meager paycheck on that it was real.

"I beg you."

"Sorry." Alice laughed and pulled her out of her room and pushed her towards the steps. "Go on, Edward's waiting for you downstairs."

Bella sighed and stood at the top of the stairs, looking back with a fleeting thought of running for it. Alice stood there like a warden and pointed a finger. She sighed again and walked slowly down the stairs pausing at the bottom and staring at the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Edward was dressed similar to her..without the dress of course. He had on an old ripped deep black army jacket that looked like it was from many years ago. His pants were black as well with glinting buckles on the side. He held an ivory rose in his hand, and was now gaping at her in the same way that she was gaping at him. He walked slowly over to her and took her hand, holding out the rose.

Bella smelled the rose and assembled her scrambled thoughts enough to give a breathless laugh. "I thought I was supposed to be casting spells over you!" Edward laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her forward into their little party.

"Don't worry, you have a spell on me that I don't intend to come out of very soon." Smiling as he was rewarded with the blush he always loved seeing.


	2. Lawyer

Lawyer

Bella hummed a random tune as she drove through the familiar, if not somewhat intimidating old neighborhood. It had been a while since their fight with the Volturi, and they were now attending a new high school. Of course, now that she was old enough Rennesme had insisted that she go to high school. Now that her abnormal growth spurts had slowed so it was hardly noticeable by the human eye, they had consented. Of course, new school years meant new information.

Bella climbed out of the car and waved to Max. The Cullen family had agreed that in order to spare J's health, she would take over this little business.

"Hello Max, how have you been?" Bella walked up against the pole with her umbrella, thought the sun wasn't so bad today. Another overcast day for Washington.

"Nice to see you Bella, still stopping by?" He set down his newspaper and raked his eyes up and down before smiling again. Bella pulled her jacked closer around her and tried not to glare at him.

"I know that J likes a forewarning when a _special_ customer is coming to see him." That usually meant having Max call him so that he wasn't completely taken by surprise. Or so he had time to prepare himself for the presence of Jasper. Bella was pretty sure that it was the latter.

Max pulled out his sleek black phone and dialed the number that he didn't even bother to hide anymore. She counted four rings before it was picked up.

"Max?...Is it badges!?" J's anxious voice was heard. Max quickly interrupted him though. "No, it's the Cullens."

Silence was met on the other end, except for a gust of air. "Tell him I'll see him right away."

Bella waved goodbye to Max with a slight smirk on her face. J had said _him _and she had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't expecting her. She had better get there fast before he suffered a panic attack.

After a quick drive she stepped into the normal office and smiled at the secretary. She pressed the button without bothering to ask for an appointment this time. "Hello Mrs. Cullen, let me escort you to the office." They walked down the familiar hall and stopped in front of his office.

Bella peeked in at J before she entered. His hands were shaking and he appeared to be clutching his desk as if it was the last life preserver in a sinking boat. She opened the door and smiled reassuringly.

"Oh Bella, how nice to see you again." He visibly relaxed and took his hands off the desk. "More papers needed?"

Bella nodded and sat down. "The trouble is over thankfully, and my husband wishes me to pass on his thanks for your assistance." J nodded as well and pulled out his pen.

"I need new birth certificates, social security, and everything else for about eight people." J's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and Bella knew that he was thinking of the cash he would make on this deal. Bella certainly hoped that the rest of the family was aware of just how much that would probably be. After talking a bit and taking down the information, Bella exited he office and tried to shake the price from her mind. She was sure she had never seen that many zeros before.

Arriving home she stepped inside and a pair of slender arms were thrown around her waist. She laughed and gazed down at a head of tousled bronze curls.

"Thank you mom, I can't wait to start high school!" Jake chuckled quietly behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we let your mom have a break and go hunting, your eyes are a little darker." Rennesme turned and smiled before racing out of the house. "I'll get the biggest!"

Shaking her head, Bella walked over the grand piano were her 17-year-old husband was playing. He smiled at her with a light in her eyes that she knew was just for her. Bella sat down and watched his fingers dance across the keys. He switched into a melody that he could play with one hand and took hers with the other.

"I trust that J is still alive, or have we put him on his death bed yet?" He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and continued to fill the room with the sound of his playing.

Bella laughed, they knew J well. "He is still alive." She sighed and leaned against his shoulder. "Will we survive another few years of high school?" She snickered at Edwards stricken expression. He looked as if it may just kill him.

Bella lifted his hand and killed it lightly. "I'll be there..we'll face it together."

Edward turned to face her on the bench. "Forever." The sound of the piano faded off as their lips met.


	3. Split

Split

**Esme POV:**

It was like some kind of nightmare we couldn't wake up from. Something we had never considered, never prepared for. We all respected Edward's decision to leave Bella, though we all knew what it would do to him, to both of them. When his mind was set, it was in stone. He had stubborn streak a mile wide.

A few days ago Alice had a vision of something horrible. Bella had apparently jumped off a cliff and drowned, ending her life by her own hand. Poor Alice could barely tell us what it had been about, she was so distressed over the loss of her sister, her best friend. She'd immediately gone to Forks to help Charlie, despite her promise to never interfere there again. I didn't blame her.

It wasn't just this event alone that was ruining my family. Rosalie had called Edward and told him that Bella had died. She had meant this gesture to be kind, that Edward would come back and we could live like we always had. There was a lot that Rosalie still had to learn. I knew that Edward wasn't coming back, and that he may never walk through the door again.

Edward had gone to the Volturi to follow after Bella, to end his life as she had ended hers. If you threatened the Volturi's perfect security they held in their city, you were gone within seconds. Rosalie and Emmett had tried to stop him, but he was too far. It was only Bella and Alice that had a chance, and they had gone to Italy in hopes of saving him.

What did this mean to my family, If Edward didn't survive? I knew without a doubt that we would be split, perhaps for good. The pain of all my children and my husband was like cracks in my forever dead heart. If you had ever lost someone you dearly loved, or see someone you loved hurting you knew what this felt like. We would all change.

Jasper would be lost without Alice. Right now he stared at the phone, re-dialing the numbers and listening to her oddly cheery voice. Each time he heard the message his face fell a little more. I didn't have the heart to take it from him. Perhaps he would leave us and go back to his horrible past, letting the blood lust and wrath hide his pain. It wouldn't work. Crack.

Rosalie would be utterly consumed by guilt. Knowing she had caused the event that killed her brother, and possibly her two sisters as well. She wouldn't talk to anyone and wouldn't be around us. I didn't know what to say to her. I doubted that she would stay. Crack.

Emmet wouldn't laugh again. Edward had always been a very close brother, and the loss would crush him as well. He would forgive Rosalie in time, because he loved her. I didn't want him to go, but he couldn't stay away from Rosalie. Crack.

If Alice made it back alive, she would be depressed. She wouldn't share her visions and wouldn't talk to anyone. I doubt that she would even want to shop again. Of course, Jasper would follow suit. Another couple to split from our family. Crack.

Carlisle would be devastated by the loss of his son. Of course, he was the father and would be here for his family. I didn't know if he could forgive Rosalie. Carlisle had always tried to stay strong for the everyone, but he loved Edward dearly. His first son, and also his partner and crime as we liked to call him. They were a team when it came to making decisions. Possibly the biggest crack of all.

And then there was Bella. I didn't know much about how she was getting along when we left, but Alice's expressions after her visions let me know that she was miserable. That cliff stunt had confirmed it. If Edward was gone she would die. Already holding on by thin, taut strings, the news would break what little hold she had on life. This thought brought another dry sob up from someplace inside me. No one glanced over. Crack.

How did I feel about this? I didn't know if I could go on without Edward and Bella. A double-loss, a son and a daughter. Had we been so horrible that we deserved this? I wanted to find fate and destroy it. Was it fair to have our family split? All hopelessness seemed to be crashing down on us when we were startled by the phone in Jasper's hand ringing.

**That was a little more angsty than I intended. It may be because I have to drive for the first time with my instructor today and I am absolutely terrified. **

**Please review!**


	4. Leak

Leak

Bella dragged herself out of bed Saturday morning and glared at the morning. It had been a few weeks and Edward had to go hunting. The deer population had declined in the past couple months, so they'd had to leave the state where the deer were more plentiful. She sighed and grabbed her bathroom bag, missing him already.

"_I'll be home before you have time to miss me."_

Bella felt the separation as soon as he said the words. She hadn't mentioned this, however. His reluctance to leave her was stronger than ever since they had returned from Italy. So, she put on a smile and thought about how to drag herself through her day alone. Maybe she could ask Alice to come over.

She hopped down the stairs to make breakfast. After picking herself off the floor and promising never to hop anywhere again, she went into the kitchen.

"Wonder who Charlie is fishing with..." Bella mumbled as she walked through the kitchen, before stopping in shock. Why were her feet wet? She look down and stared at the growing puddle of water on the floor.

Bella spun around to the closet and grabbed a mop. "Great just great." She didn't know how to fix a sink! Charlie wouldn't be home until late that afternoon and a plumber was a little more expensive than she had thought. She would just have to do it alone. It may just be a small little leak. She mopped up the floor and paused when she heard the door open.

"HEY BELLA!" She jumped about a few feet in the air as Emmett's booming laugh filled the room.

"Why hello Emmett, any reason why you have decided I needed a heart attack?" She shoved herself away from the counter and glared suspiciously at the tool box in his hand. "And why are you armed with tools?"

Emmett clapped a hand lightly on her shoulder and she held onto the counter to stop herself from falling over. "Oops, and I came over to help you fix your sink...Alice decided you shouldn't do it yourself." He looked like he was trying very hard not too burst out laughing again and Bella groaned, just great. Wasn't this Saturday starting to look up.

Emmett opened the sink and looked at the pipes. "One pipe is corroded, it will have to be replaced. I've never done anything like this before, but it shouldn't be hard!" He placed his big hands on the pipe and began to twist it.

"Wait, shouldn't we..." Her voice trailed off as the pipe came off and water started to gush out of the cabinet and spray everywhere. Bella screamed and tossed Emmett the drawer filled with dish towels. "Stop the water!"

She dashed down into her basement and looked for the switch that would shut off the water supply. She stayed away from the electrical boxes and found something that looked promising. She turned it off and sighed with relief when Emmett yelled down the water had stopped. Bella went back up the stairs and gasped in horror at her kitchen.

Everything was very...wet. The floor was covered in a layer of water, the chair legs weren't even touching the floor, and Bella didn't even want to think about what was happening to the wood right now. Charlie was going to kill her. He was going to kill her and than bring her back so he could ground her for life. Emmett sat on the floor with a sheepish expression.

"This may be hard to clean up."

Bella didn't say anything, but glanced at the clock to see how much time she had until Charlie came home. They had several hours still, but Charlie may notice the ruined curtains. Yes, her death was imminent. She stared at the kitchen and than looked at Emmett.

"We need to get the water out. Take a pan and start bailing, use the mop to sweep some out. Quick!" She ran to the bathroom and grabbed every towel, broom, mop, and rag she could find. Emmett was blurring around the kitchen, sweeping out the water. She bent down to help though she wasn't doing much.

A few hours later the floor was dry, but the rug in the other room and the curtains were still ruined. Alice chose this precise moment to dance in, carrying bags.

"I saw this, not soon enough I'm afraid. I thought I would be more useful trying to help you fix your house than drying..everything." She set them on the table and pulled out some new curtains. They were similar to the old ones, and Bella hoped Charlie would be too tired to notice the difference. "I bought a rug too, it's not the same but it will match. Just say you wanted to mix things up a little." Alice picked up the sopping wet rug and threw the new one down. "There."

The change in the kitchen was noticeable, but it didn't look bad. "Alice you are a lifesaver."

Her face was proud. "I know."

Emmett walked over and laughed again. "Do you think that Edward will be a little less than pleased with me for this?"

"Yes."

Emmett moaned. "Great, just great."

Charlie walked in the door and hung up his hat and fishing vest. "Hey Bells..." He trailed off, delighted to see Alice. And surprised to see Emmett. "Hey kids, how was your afternoon?" He took his fish and set it on the counter, stopping and glancing around the kitchen. With a shake of his head, he mumbled something about being tired and went to watch the game.

"Emmett, better start running." Bella whirled as the voice of her...slightly murderous looking angel joined them in the kitchen.

Emmett was already out the door. "BYE BELLA!"

* * *

**Sadly, I don't know much about water and how to stop it from going into the pipes. Forgive the vague description.**

**Please Review! I want to know what you all think.**


	5. Component

**A/N: Sorry for late updating. I've had a bunch of tests thrown on me. I'll try and be more active. Anyway, enjoy a peak into Edward's mind.**

**Special thanks to Tina101 for my first review. It means a lot to me. :]**

**And...still don't own Edward. He is Stephenie Meyer's. *insert expression of depression***

* * *

Component

**Edward POV:**

I lounged on the black sofa in my room, a habit I had taken to after school. My stereo was on, but the music emanating from the speakers wasn't providing the solace it always had. I leaned forward and flicked the knob with a swift movement, the abrupt silence almost eerie.

During school this morning the little high school of Forks had a surprise fire drill. Most students had been grateful for the short 20 minute reprieve of school. They had no idea just how tiring and tedious high school could be. Others were amazed that a town like this even needed a fire drill. Who needed hoses when you simply had the weather?

Our English teacher had grumbled over the interruption. His lesson planned ruined, he had no choice but to show another video, or come up with something quick. So, our lesson on grammar had transferred into discussion. What were the components of life?

Components of life were simple for humans, an easy class by far. As if that wasn't always the case. They answers were basic, but what surprised me was how I was applying them to my own life. Insignificant things that made me think. High school, my own purgatory from hell, had never done this before.

First of all, there was family. As much as people liked to believe, you could never survive on your own. I was offered a family from the start, but I had refused them. I quickly learned the truth, that I was an uncontrollable monster without them. They had saved me. Esme and Carlisle were the parents that I had barely had. I couldn't ask for more caring people. I loved my siblings as well. I wasn't terribly close to Jasper, and Rosalie just about hated me with almost every fiber of her being, but I loved them both in turn. Family was a funny thing. You could learn to love anyone that way.

Next, there was friends. Truth be told, we were all lacking in this component of life. Humans shied away from us, a feature they all shared. Something in their subconscious knew we were dangerous. We were friends with the Denali clan. Our family had never been social. We were friendly enough that each of us was a friend to another. A family full of friends.

Jasper walked quietly down the hall and paused at my door, confused by my current emotion. He couldn't put a name to what I was feeling, just as I could not.

Another component was nourishment. We didn't have the same need for food humans had. Technically, no longer feeding wouldn't kill us. I'd remembered how Carlisle had lived, alone, thinking killing humans was the only way. He had starved himself for a great length of time. We wouldn't die, but we would be monster consumed by thirst, attacking anything with a pulse. Water wasn't necessary, blood provided us with everything we needed.

Stability. This was a vague category, but necessary all the same. Mental stability, financial stability, emotional stability, the list was endless. I'd think that we were all mentally stable. We didn't need therapy, and our IQ's could have put any genius to shame. Financial stability was never a problem, and it never would be. If anyone had any idea how rich we actually were, we would have been the victim of robbers and petty criminals everywhere. Lastly, we had Jasper. In the emotions department, we were covered.

And of course, the component believed to be the important of all, was love. Not the love you shared with a family member or a pet, but they love that could only come with finding the person you were meant to grow with, to share your life. Your other half. That four letter word never ceased to confound me. I had observed it plenty, being surrounded by couples in my own house. I had read about it and seen it portrayed in movies many times. I had never felt it.

My inability to find a partner was a constant worry of my parents. Perhaps I had been changed too young, or maybe I had been to sick. It was possible, I suppose. I never missed love, for I had never found it. I can never miss what I had never had. There were occasional pangs of loneliness, but other than that I had deemed this component unattainable to me. I was fine with it.

The bell had rang shortly after, and the humans spilled out of doorways to the comfort of their cars, ready to be home. Here I was, just laying on my couch, waiting for another day to start. Same thing different day. Perhaps not, for the small town of Forks was expecting a new student. Isabella Swan, a now constant piece of gossip. Perhaps she would bring some excitement, some change to the gray schedule of endless existence. I snorted, highly doubting it. Humans were all the same.


	6. Progress

**Here's another oneshot, I decided to involve another of my favorite couples this time. Personally I don't like this oneshot, but progress is a boring word.**

**Thanks to the reviewers, keep it up!**

**Warning to all: Contains BD spoilers.**

* * *

Progress

A 17-year old Renesmee tapped her pencil irritatingly against the blank piece of paper in front of her. She now understood why her parents despised high school so much, for it was moments like these where she felt exactly the same way. One simple little problem everyone else had probably already solved, was the one that had no solution. She had to answer, in the most creative way possible, what progress was.

Now of course, Renesmee could imagine people rolling their eyes. Why on earth is this so hard? True to form, she earned the over-pondering trait from her father. She set the pencil down and turned slightly in her seat when she heard the door open to their little cottage in the rock. Her face melted into a smile when she saw Jake enter the room.

"You still working on homework Nessie? That's not like you." He pulled out a chair from the table and stared at her still blank paper on the surface. "How long have you been sitting here." Renesmee turned towards the table and glared at the paper before resting her hand lightly on Jake's face. It didn't take him long to figure out that if she thought about this anymore she would start crying or destroy something.

He stood up with a sympathetic look on his face and pulled her chair out, holding out his hand for her to take.

"It'll help to get out of the house awhile. I do that when there is something in my garage I can't fix..can't find the problem. You get the blood flowing and it will come to you." She stood up with a smile of relief and they walked out to her car. Jake climbed into the driver's seat but she didn't mind, it felt good to be able to relax rather than concentrate on something else.

"What were you trying to write?" He asked a little later as they were approaching La Push. Renesmee decided it would be best to talk. Showing him visions while he was driving wouldn't end well.

"For homework we have to write what we think progress is..as creative as we can." She leaned forward and rested her chin in her hands. "It's an easy word, and an easy problem. The trouble is being creative." The car rolled to a stop and they climbed out, savoring the salty air of First Beach. She loved it here, mainly because it meant that the tension between the shape-shifters and vampires had virtually dissolved.

Renesmee hopped up on a rock and looked towards the ocean. "When you think of progress, you see stuffy old men in cubicles doing paperwork and looking at graphs. It's a boring word."

Jake laughed and hopped up on the same rock before pulling them both off and walking to "their" log. "Well, let's start off by saying what it means. In my opinion it's getting things done, plain and simple."

She nodded, having been brought to that same definition many times. "I don't know how to be creative. Progress...it's everywhere. In jobs, homes, dreams, relationships.." She trailed off hoping that Jake wouldn't take the last one in the wrong way. Or maybe she was hoping he would.

Renesmee knew that her relationship with Jacob was a touchy subject. Her dad was still a little opposed to him because of some past event, and her mom still thought her to be too young. In human years, she was only about 5 ½. They hadn't even kissed yet. They had come close, but the deed had never been done, much to her dismay.

Jake snapped her out of her reverie by speaking again. "I guess progress is working towards something you really want. It doesn't have to be a boring word. My grandmother always had a dream of seeing Paris before her time was up. We all knew she didn't have the money. I would watch her put pennies and nickels into a jar and asked her what she was doing. "I'm making progress!" Was always her answer."

She sat down on the log next to him and was relieved that she was getting somewhere. She took Jake's hand in her own.

_I guess it's the little things that makes progress. Like brainstorming ideas for an essay that the teachers won't even grade. What are you trying to make progress towards Jake?_

He stared down at her and she saw different emotions flick in front of his eyes. "Something I really want...that I want to share." She was confused and he held up their clasped hands to shoulder level. She looked up and he was gazing at her with the look that her dad give her mom. Jake leaned forward and Renesmee caught her breath before closing the space between them.

Renesmee had never kissed someone before, but she doubted that a kiss with anyone else would feel so right. Her nerves buzzed as if they were sitting near a bolt of lightning. Jake didn't push her, and broke away after a short moment. He laughed at her disappointed face and tucked a scant curl behind her ear. "Don't worry, we have all afternoon. I'm sure we could make good use of the time."

************

Bella found her daughter sitting at the table a little while later, staring blissfully at her empty paper.

"You haven't finished your homework yet? What were you doing all afternoon?"

Renesmee sighed happily and looked up. "Making progress."


	7. Inner

**AnnieOakley16: I know! We haven't been told much about Renesmee, which makes her a fun character to work with. It's probably one of my favorite couples, besides Bella and Edward of course. They may get a good amount of oneshots. Thanks for the great review.**

**Little Miss Insanity: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.**

**I'll try to update more frequently, but these couple of weeks are going to be hectic. Bear with me!**

* * *

Inner

Lauren Mallory climbed out of bed and stretched, looking at the bright sunny day that greeted her. A smile was on her face as she smoothed her covers down and stepped into her slippers, padding downstairs. Today felt like a good day, and she was eager for it to begin. Her parents had already left for work so she made herself a whole grain bagel and ate it at her leisure.

Hopping upstairs to avoid being late she opened her closet and pulled out the outfit she had picked out the night before. A short-sleeved shirt with an empire cut and dark wash skinny jeans. She pulled on her matching boots and sat down at her vanity. Moments later she had her hair styled to perfection, her makeup perfectly applied, and the winning smile back on her face. Ready or not, here she came.

She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door, locking it behind her and stepping through the rare sunlight to her car. It wasn't anything fancy like the Cu....no, today was a good day. No bad thoughts. She flicked her hair and shook her head in an effort to clear her mind. She smiled again and shrugged. It was a good car.

The parking lot of tiny Forks High School was only about halfway full. Most of the cars looked like hers, except for that huge red monstrosity that occupied a space and a half. Eye roll inserted here please. Jessica saw her come out of her car and ran squealing over to her. _Oh, please let her trip and leave me alone._

"Lauren! You won't believe what I heard, you just won't!" Lauren put her smile on and listened to senseless gossip and petty news. Tyler and Eric drifted over to them and she laughed along to whatever what was coming out of Jessica's mouth. Acting popular, like she was the envy of the whole school. The shrill bell rang and Lauren walked off with relief, giving a tinkling wave.

First and second period blew by in a blur. So far her morning had gone well. All her homework was done, the classes were easy, and the sun was still out without fail. Alright, perhaps the sun thing wasn't so much about the warmth, it was just that _they _wouldn't be here. They never were when it was sunny.

Lauren sat down at the circular table and leaned back in the seat, surveying who occupied the chairs around her. Tyler, Eric, Jessica, Mike, and Katie. (A/N: Made up character.) These were her friends, her inner circle. The bubble that surrounded her and kept her reputation intact. She felt powerful today, now that they table in the back was empty.

The arrival of the Cullens had scared her. Of course, the reason was obvious. They were all so...inhumanly gorgeous. Lauren sighed, a sound filled with venom as she thought of Rosalie. She was the best of them all. Lauren had scrutinized her for weeks and couldn't find a single flaw. As far as Lauren was concerned, her days of leader were over.

The Cullens had shied away from everyone though! Lauren couldn't place her finger on it, but something about them was different. The way they looked, acted, it was all so intimidating. Their family situation was weird as well. Apparently they were all adopted, but they sometimes acted as..couples. It was so gross, how could they even allow that? Plus, they had rejected her, a mistake that erased them from her inner circle for good.

Then there was Bella.

Lauren remembered the day she had first came to Forks. She was a plain girl, pale as a sheet and so clumsy it should be illegal. She snorted and rolled her eyes, not believing that this girl was anything special. Oh, but how everyone was attracted to her! Even, to her great amazement, Edward Cullen.

She could not understand why he had fallen for that _girl_. It only made sense that they had moved a while ago. She was so....ugh! How pathetic can you get, turning all depressed because your little boyfriend left you. Gosh, everyone thought she was the nicest thing you had ever met. It. Was. Sickening.

Lauren glanced down at her nails and sighed. The truth was in front of her. Despite how much she hated the girl, she knew that Bella was pretty. Also, she wasn't a completely horrible person. The hardest to admit was the fact that Bella had the life that Lauren always wanted. It made the inner part of her circle a little less glamorous.

Bella had two parents who still managed to be there despite the divorce. She had a guy that cared for her immensely and loved her just as much. Bella was smart, Lauren knew she did well in school. Lastly, she barely worked for any of this.

Fate = 1

Lauren = 0

Her mood gradually declined as they day went on. The sky clouded up and it started to rain. She left by the back door and snuck over to her car, avoiding Jessica. At home she trudged up her stairs and dropped her bag on the floor and sat down at her vanity, gazing at her reflection like she had this morning.

Right now her clothes seemed silly and impractical. Her hair hung flat and lost the color it usually had. Her makeup looked over-applied and the smile she wore on her face looked fake, even to her. She stood up, walked over to her bed, plopped down and cried for all she was worth.


	8. Continental

Hey Everyone, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been assigned a couple of projects and a major test is coming up, so that has been sapping my time. Also, I have a retreat this weekend. I'll update as soon as I can, and I apologize again for taking so long.

This story is part of chapter two in Eclipse written from Alice's point of view. I hope that you like it. :]

_Words in Italics:_ Words that are in italics are Stephenie's creations. I did not write them, they belong to her.

**_Bold and Italic: _**Alice's vision.

* * *

**Continental**

**Alice Pov:**

The 3rd period bell echoed through the small rooms of Forks high school, signaling that it was time for lunch. I gathered up my books and tucked them into the crook of my arm, throwing my bag over my other shoulder. I had an earlier vision of Bella being ungrounded, and thoughts of all the places we could go were filling my head. Jasper met me outside the classroom before he headed off to English, and I gave him a quick peck before skipping off to lunch, ignoring his smile at my mood.

I sat down on the table next to Angela, waiting impatiently for Edward and Bella to enter the cafeteria. Throngs of students ran to the lunch line, eager to eat and to chat about some trivial something or other. Oh, what was taking them so long? Angela glanced at me curiously, probably wondering as to why I was glancing intently at the cafeteria doors.

Finally they walked in, Edward rolling his eyes at my exuberance and Bella smiling towards our table. My eyes slid into slits as I took in her outfit. For a girl that had a great figure and pretty to boot, I could not understand why she wore regular old jeans and a t-shirt. Thank goodness she was joining the family soon, because her wardrobe was priority. Edward scowled at me quickly and sat them both down.

"_How about you, Alice?"_

Angela's question focused my attention back on everyone else and I smiled. "All Done." The thought of graduation invitations gave me an idea though. We had all graduated many times, more than we cared to count. It wasn't a special day anymore. This was Bella's first time though! Charlie hadn't been planning anything special, so why not host an impromptu party! Of course Bella was going to throw a fit and a half, but it was easy to convince her to go along.

Edward smiled, partly to Bella helping her friend, but I also suspected it was partly due to his anticipating Bella's reaction. She shied away from events such as these like it was the plague. Another trait about her I didn't understand. Finally she got around to her announcement.

"_Actually, I'd rather go to your house if that's okay --- I'm sick of mine. Charlie un-grounded me last night." _She smiled as she realized her new liberation. I could imagine the feeling. Carlisle and Esme didn't ground us, but I could only imagine how unpleasant it would be. None of us really had a need for being grounded, except for that one time with Emmett and Bella's sink....

"_What should we do?" _I mused aloud as I scanned through the list of countries in the world she had yet to see. Edward wanted to travel with Bella as much as I did, thought mainly I wanted to try and introduce her to fashion. You were only human once, and there was a big world outside of the rainy town of Forks.

"_Whatever you're thinking, Alice, I doubt I'm_ that _free."_

"_Free is free, right?"_ Darn, had my plans shown on my face that much?

Bella glanced over to me with a wary look in her eyes. _"I'm sure that I still have boundaries --- like the continental U.S., for example."_

I suppose she really did know me that well. My face slid into a pout and I grimaced at the thought of having to throw away my elaborate traveling dreams. _"So what are we doing tonight?" _If she was going to cancel out on that then we at least had something we could do sooner.

"_Nothing. Look, let's give it a couple of days to make sure he wasn't joking. It's a school night, anyway."_

"_We'll celebrate this weekend, then."_ She couldn't shoot down all my plans, and this party I was planning was definitely going to happen. I could just barely glimpse her reaction, and the corners of Edward's mouth twitched as he fought back a smile. Angela and Ben turned to face me and we excitedly talked about what we could do. At least, that was until the lunchroom scene dissolved in front of my eyes and there was silence.

_**Victoria was standing in a field glaring towards the snow-tipped mountains. She tilted her head to the sky and let the wind whip her red hair around her face. Utter hatred and sorrow shone in her eyes, as well as a fierce longing for vengeance that was slowly driving her insane. "I'm coming for you, for what happened to James, and no vampire will stop me this time pet."**_

"_Alice? Alice!"_

A buzzing of voices was heard until I refocused on the dim lunchroom. I jumped as I felt a foot connect firmly with mine. Angela was waving a hand in front of my face and Bella was staring at me as if she had seen a ghost. Of course, she already had an idea of what I saw, and Edward's laugh broke the silence.

"_Is it naptime already, Alice?" _His voice was light but I could sense worry and anger in his tone of voice. He tightened the arm he had around Bella, lovingly and protectively. It wasn't hard to tell that he had seen the vision, and was making plans to keep his love safe. I met his eyes briefly. _Trouble._

I continued my talk with Angela, probably trying a little harder than what was needed. I was angry at Victoria. How dare she threaten to hurt my sister? Edward and Bella had been through hell and back already, and something was always there to buy them another ticket. The girl had done nothing, yet she was the target in all of this.

The lunch bell rang and I gather my things, now abstracted from my bubbly mood. Jasper caught me at the door and glanced at me curiously, noting my now troubled mood.

"Are you alright Alice?" He asked with concern as he took my hand. I tilted my hand to the side and nodded. I was fine right now, but visions were tugging at my mind. Some were good, and some bad, but most were focused on Bella. I had a feeling that trouble was far from over.


	9. Sentence

**I may change my goal from 100 to 50. School is becoming an increasing problem, as is inspiration believe it or not. I found an idea for a new story. xD**

**Please review everyone! I would like to know if people are reading it, just leave a word or two.**

**

* * *

**

**Sentence**

(I didn't think this oneshot would be too hard)

**Edward Pov:**

Looking back now, I still had no idea why I did it.

It happened on a particular icy morning a couple of days ago. Bella had driven to school in her truck, same as always, and I had stood by my car watching in vain, same as always. She had gone to the back of her truck and examined her tires, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the chains. Why was she suddenly so emotional then? It added to the greater mystery that was her mind, something about her I could never unravel.

Tyler, in a hurry to get to school, had been carelessly driving and misjudged the speed at which he was driving at. He skidded on a patch of black ice, all steering beyond his control. The van became it's own monster of destruction, Bella standing right in it's path. I knew that this would have been the end of her.

And I have no idea why I proceeded the way I had.

I saved her. I foolishly ran across the parking lot and pushed her out of harms way, stopping the van with my own hands. I knew that she had seen all of it, that she knew I wasn't human now. I had ruined the security my family had in that one moment. For some odd reason, this revelation did not hold as much dread as it should.

As I watched the van rush towards the girl, a sentence came unbidden to my mind. From some depth of my soul that I never knew I possessed. "Not her." Anyone but her. I told myself that if she had been crushed by the van I would not be able to control myself, becoming a bloodthirsty monster that would doom my family. The more and more that I used that reason, the more and more it sounded like a lie.

Why had I saved her then? She was no different than anyone else. Of course, she intrigued me. Her silent mind was an obstacle, that of which I wished to overcome. She puzzled me, a rare occurrence. I hadn't spoken with her much, but her speech did not clear the haze of confusion I felt around her. She was different than other humans, but this did not excuse my behavior.

To start, Rosalie was furious. She couldn't believe that I had saved Bella at the risk of our safety. Her mind was filled with cuss words, all directed towards me. It was harder to tune her out these days. The anger that could raze the whole of Forks was only kept in control by the words of her husband and the loyalty she felt towards Carlisle, though she often challenged him.

Emmett was disappointed, and a little offended. It hurt me to know that he felt this way. To everyone I had betrayed the family, gone one step too far. Of course he had forgiven me, but the hurt was there. I had apologized to him and everyone else multiple times.

Jasper looked at this from a logical point of view. Bella now posed a danger to them, and she had to be eliminated. I was fiercely against this, and Carlisle was as well. Bella was innocent, it was my mistake, not hers. If anyone should be killed it was me. Carlisle would not let her be harmed, and everyone had reluctantly agreed. I would have to watch Jasper carefully though.

Carlisle was hard to decipher. He was a little disappointed in me, but worry was his dominant feeling. Everyone could see that I was changed by this. From my transformation he was worried, but I was acting out of character. Occasionally he would observe me, for some sickness they couldn't see. I tried to shove it off, but it bothered me more than it should.

Esme was....hopeful. She was also worried. She hated to see me suffering, hated to see me fighting back my darker side. The animal I could become. She was also hopeful, due to the way I reacted towards Bella Swan. She saw something there that wasn't there before. I also tried to shove this off.

Lastly, Alice was excited. Her visions gave her more insight than all the rest, and my future was become more and more clear. Somehow, this girl was part of my future. I would kill her, I would ignore her, or...

I would love her.

Did I love her? I liked to talk to her, and she was surprisingly more interesting than any human I'd ever encountered. Surely this was not love. I'd expected bells and whistles, instant gratification so to speak. Love had to be more than this. After all, she was human, and I was immortal. This friendship could go nowhere.

For now I lived my life as I always had. The same miserable routine that was now automatic. Like autopilot, I no longer thought about my actions. This increased the worry in my parents, knowing my mood was worse than it always had been. Esme tried to change our minds about exiling her, but the verdict would not change. Her safety depended on it.

So be it.

* * *

**See the button at the top of the screen...click it!**


	10. Feat

**Hello again everyone, thanks for the great reviews. It's encouraging to know that you like what I'm writing.**

**Here's another Re x Jac Pairing. (I just realized that three people in the saga have names that being with Ja.)**

**Sorry if the sentence structure is a little wonked, it's late and I wanted to give you guys and update after going poof. :] I still do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Movie in 4 days!**

* * *

Feat

"How again did you talk me into this?" Renesmee griped as she stood at the top of a cliff in La Push. Jake wasn't being much of a help, snickering into his hand while failing horribly at trying to disguise it as a cough. Somehow, jumping off the top of a cliff into the dark water below didn't seem like a good idea. She spun away from the edge and turned to glower at her...boyfriend.

Boyfriend was a poor excuse for a title. She knew about imprinting now, her 18th birthday having been a week ago. Well....she technically wasn't eighteen, but you know the story. Jake wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to look sympathetic..or at least somewhat serious.

"You can do this Nessie...it's fun." He walked up to the edge and looked down at the water, worry marring his features for a minute. "The water doesn't look rough, you are a good swimmer anyway." Still, Jake had insisted that he be in the water waiting for her. Honestly, sometimes she thought of buying him a shirt that said bodyguard. She couldn't say this annoyed her though, it made her sort of melt to know he cared about her so much.

Renesmee walked back to the edge and peered into the water while Jake went to grab something from his bag on a nearby rock. "I'm not scared...I was just wondering how you came up with this little sport." She folded her arms and smiled crookedly, gazing at him as he straightened up with another laugh.

"Sure, sure, I still think your stalling Nessie."

Renesmee narrowed her eyes before opening them wider to dispel the mischievous glint in them. She took slow steps backwards until she felt her heels touch the end of the cliff. "I have to admit, this is quite a feat. Catch you at the bottom." With a small tinkling wave of her hand at her boyfriends shocked face she slowly leaned backwards and fell off the cliff.

Renesmee had a feeling she knew what flying was. As she plummeted towards the water doing several flips she was torn between laughing with adrenaline or shrieking in terror. The wind whipped by her and her eyes blurred as the water came closer. Finally she reached the bottom and angled herself for a almost perfect dive into the water. It was a little colder than she thought, but not scary and dark. She smiled underwater until she was pulled up by a hand.

Jacob was not smiling, or laughing. In fact he looked a little....scared? Renesmee was more than sure that he had done that jump multiple times before. "Jake..what's wrong?" He didn't answer but towed her to shore and let go of her arm after tossing her a towel.

Renesmee's eyes were blurring again, this time not because of the water. She sat down in the sand and dried her hair, counting the threads to banish the tears. She didn't look up when he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to hurt your feelings, and I didn't mean to be angry with you." He gave her a sad sheepish smile. "It was just a sense of deja vu I guess." He took her hand and surrounded it with his big warm one. She looked up at him, puzzled, and laid a finger on his face.

"_Why?"_

Jake blew out his breath in a gust and seemed to consider something before answering her question. "Have you parents told you much of the past...before they were married?" At the shake of her head he continued on. "I guess they wanted me to tell you...probably thinking it was my story to give." He let go of her hand and looked her square in the face. "I have something to tell you."

"Where to start....." He mused for a minute and asked a new question. "Did you know that your father left your mother?" Renesmee's wide eyes answered his question. "About...oh a good seven or eight years ago now. It just about killed her that much was easy to see. Your daddy had still loved Bella very much. She was human then." His took a breath and forged on. "You see, vampires and humans existing together..it's rare. It's this way because of how dangerous it was. You know how your mom had been attacked by James?"

Renesmee nodded, having seen the faint traces of the scar on her hand. Her father had only been able to tell her in a halting voice, and she stopped after seeing how much it hurt him to recount it. Jake continued after a moment of silence.

"Your daddy knew that since she had started dating him her life was always in danger. From them, and from others. He left her to erase the danger in her life. They were apart for six months, though it didn't work out for them. Over the time he was gone your mom was hunted by the friends of James. They wanted revenge, and we protected her. The way she was back then though, it was like they both held chunks of eachother when they parted."

Jake seemed to be hesitant to continue after this. "Well, he came back and everything was all happy again I suppose. Victoria, the female hunting your mom wasn't giving up. We had killed Laurent, and wanted revenge. Since we were all protecting Bel..your mom she decided that killing her would be a way to ruin all of us. I..sort of had a crush on your mom Nessie."

Renesmee looked so staggered that Jake would have laughed if this wasn't such a serious story. "And I kissed her before." Now Jake couldn't stop a smile from stealing over her face. Was it possible for vampire-human hybrids to have heart attacks? "That was before I saw you. I think it also explains why I imprinted on you. I was waiting. Are you mad at me?" Renesmee laid her palm against his cheek to show that she clearly wasn't. He smiled and continued.

"Well, I sort of kissed her without her permission. Anyway we managed to defeat Victoria and Bella went on to be married. You came into the story at this part. Of course, Bella became pregnant with you and the pack made peace with the vampires and everything was good again. Volturi gone." Renesmee knew this part of the story, but she was still confused.

"Why did my jumping off the cliff upset you so much?" Jake took her hand again and played with her fingers.

"When your dad left your mom she would do anything to hold onto the little pieces she still had of him, terrified her human mind would forget. When she did somethings stupid or reckless, she could hear his voice yelling at her. She missed him so much she was nearly getting herself killed chasing a figment of her imagination." He smiled quickly before continuing on. "She came here one night...it was pretty stormy. She wanted to hear his voice, and knew how to grant that wish. She jumped of the cliff."

At this Renesmee glanced at the top of the cliff and squeezed his hand before signaling he continue. "The water was rougher than she'd anticipated. She just about almost drowned, I thought she did. At this point though Nessie, I was pretty sure your mom had given up. Like all the sorrow had been to much for her to handle anymore. Well, Aunt Alice saw her jump and rushed here to comfort Grandpa Charlie. Aunt Rosalie called your dad thinking it was the right thing to do. When your dad heard he went to Italy hoping the Volturi would kill him." He ignored her slight gasp for the moment. "Your mom went to save him even thought it meant she could die."

Now he looked up with a real apology. "I didn't mean to be harsh, I just panicked when I saw you jump. It reminded me of when your mom had done it, I just couldn't lose you like that Nessie." He looked down at the sand but felt a cool hand lift his head back up. She was really crying now, but with a big smile on her face. She squeezed his hand and pulled him to his feet running up the hill to the cliff again. She wrapped her hands around his wrists, kissed him with a passion that may have beat his body temperature by a large amount, and walked them off the cliff together.


	11. Composistion

**Okay, this one is short and I'm sorry. It's 11:20 at night and my head is pounding. Hope this tiny one-shot is good.**

**-Still no owning of characters on my part-**

* * *

**Composition**

**Bella Pov:**

I had just gotten back from our little cottage in the woods when I heard the piano playing. Renesmee was spending the day with Jacob at Charlie's house, Emmett and Rosalie were on yet another honeymoon, Alice and Jasper were shopping and Carlisle and Esme were attending a business meeting. We had the house to ourselves.

I entered the large living room and saw Edward sitting at his piano, pencil and hand and fingers wandering on the keys. He had his eyes closed, and I knew that he was concentrating on a new composition. I did not have a lot of experience in the music department, but whatever he was playing sounded beautiful. It matched him.

The couch was conveniently placed so that I could listen to him work. He was so focused, never opening his eyes even when he was writing. As time went by the music organized itself into verses and stanzas, forming a song. Eventually he opened his eyes and look surprised to see me there. He set his work down and was next to me in a flash, pulling me against him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were there."

"I fully intended that you were playing so beautifully." I leaned against his shoulder and he kissed my forehead, spinning a lock of my hair on his finger. "That song...what were you writing?" He laughed quietly and looked toward his piano and than back to me.

"I hummed your lullaby for Renesmee once, and she adored it. One of the young women that I loved has her own song, I though the other one needed a song too." If my eyes could have filled up with tears at that moment, they would have. He hadn't expected to be a father, but he loved Renesmee so much already. His little girl.

I looked at him with a big smile on my face. "She'll love it, and it'll be a nice surprise for her later." Our fingers were laced at our knees. He stood up and pulled me to my feet, towing us to the back door.

"We have the word to ourselves today, and I found someplace I'd like to show you." He zipped away from my side for a minute into another part of the house. In a flash he was back with a large piece of black fabric in his hand. Almost like a.....

My eyes were suddenly covered with the fabric. He had to wrap it around a couple of times until he was sure that I couldn't see through the fibers. In another all too fast movement he had me scooped up into his arms and was carrying me outside. I glanced around in confusion, not knowing what he was up to.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

The rest of the trip was made in silence. I took in the sounds and the smells of where we were, noting the little clues that would hopefully reveal our location. We were headed in the wrong direction for the meadow, but I knew we would still be far away from civilization because it was sunny. We came to a stop, and I heard the whooshing sound of water before it crashed down somewhere. He set me on my feet and came around, releasing the blindfold and showing me where we were.

We were standing in a new clearing, a little smaller than our meadow but no less beautiful. A waterfall was in the corner, flowers dotting the grass. I turned and gaped at him, a smiled spreading across my face. He brushed a stray hair behind my ear and smiled.

We spent most of the afternoon there, just talking, laughing, swimming, and kissing. Eventually it was getting late and the sun began it's decent in the sky. We were laying side by side in the grass, his arm around me and me curled against him. He broke the silence.

"Twilight...another ending." His words reminded me of what he had said that night at prom as he gazed at the moon. I never saw the end of the day as a finality. Another followed in it's wake without fail. He turned towards me and placed a kiss on my temple before letting them trail down to the hollow beneath my ear. He whispered so quietly, I could barely hear.

"Another beginning, my love."


	12. Where

**Sorry for disappearing. The holidays and schoolwork have managed to put my writing on the back burner this vacation. This oneshot is actually the longest yet, so hopefully it makes up for it. Sorry once again.**

**I've had this idea in my head for a while. When I imagined it, it was longer than a oneshot. It's compacted, but hopefully still good.**

**After this comment, I'll swear I'll stop bugging you. I just wanted to thank you guys for the awesome reviews. It's great that you like my little oneshots. Thanks for supporting me. :]**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Where**

(What would happen if Bella _did_ have to go to the Volturi and prove she was a vampire?)

**Bella Pov:**

"Mom, where are you going?"

Renesmee was sitting forlornly on the floor, watching me pack my bag. Carlisle and I were leaving this afternoon for Volterra, quelling the impatience of the Volturi and hoping to stop the surprise visit they would pay us soon. I didn't know what to tell Renesmee. I did not plan on lingering in the city long and I didn't want to worry her. I turned around and bent down to her level.

"There are some people I need to speak to. The...kings and queens of the vampires." Her eyes brightened, thinking of grand, beautiful people clad in gold and jewels, surrounded by loyal subjects. "I won't be gone long. They knew me when I wasn't a vampire and they want to see me now." She didn't look worried now, but as I stood up Edward was in the doorway looking at me with a tortured expression. Renesmee noticed it as well but realized we wanted to talk alone. She went outside.

Edward came over and took my hand, still not saying anything. I lifted my hand and rested it on his face, waiting for him to look up. I hated to leave, just so soon after I knew I would have him forever. "I'll be alright, and nothing will happen to me. They won't hurt me, they have nothing to hurt me for."

He finally sighed and looked up at me.

"That doesn't change anything. I can barely stand sending you off alone." He wrapped an arm around my waist and followed me around the room as I packed my things. When the moment came to leave it was nearly impossible to say goodbye. I knew there was no reason to worry, that I would be home soon. The Volturi frightened me, and it would be hard, impossibly so, without him by my side.

Carlisle stood by the door with his bag and hand, Esme by his side. I kissed Edward quickly but passionately, and we were out the door and climbing into the car. Renesmee gave me a hug goodbye and reminded me to be nice to the kings and queens. I smiled and said that I would. My gaze followed my family out the window until we turned a corner and I could no longer see them.

Despite the fact that the Cullens spent too much money on me, I was glad for the private first-class seating arrangement. My expression was hidden from me, but I was sure it wasn't composed enough to look normal and human. I chatted with Carlisle off and on until it was time to feign sleep for the attendants.

The plane touched down in cloudy London after our long flight. Carlisle set his suitcase down and hugged me briefly. "You won't have any trouble with the Volturi. Despite how horrible they may sound, they don't like killing those they consider friends without reason. Aro seems genuinely fond of you."

"Thank you Carlisle, for coming with me this far. I hate to pull you away from everyone else."

He squeezed my shoulder. "Think nothing of it, you are as much a daughter to me as anyone." With final parting words he headed off to his connections and I boarded the other plane that would take me to Italy.

This flight seemed much shorter than I would have liked. It always seemed that time flew by fast when you didn't want it to, but creeped by at a crawl when you needed it to move faster. A cab ride and a short walk later, I found myself looking at Castle Volturi.

The city was different than I remembered it. The courtyard was nearly empty due to the fact that no major holiday was being celebrated. I was also more keenly aware of how menacing the castle was. The other time I had been here I was running to find Edward, and than I was too tired to remember my own name. Not exactly the best conditions for sight-seeing.

As I entered the familiar lobby Gianna looked up with a bit of surprise on her face. She quickly smiled and stood up to shake my hand.

"Bella! How lovely to see you. My, you do look lovely if I may be so bold. Aro will be pleased that you stopped by." I was overwhelmed by her cheeriness, but her demeanor was pleasant all the same.

"Hello Gianna, it's nice to see you as well. Did you want me to wait?" I gestured to the couch pushed against the wall, smiling slightly as I spotted the one we had originally sat on as we waited to leave.

She glanced at her watch and shook her head. "Go right in."

I nodded and began the walk down the hallway that would bring me to that dreaded room. I did not want to remember how many people had flowed into there one day, never to make it outside again. The woman with the rosary flew to my mind, and I missed Edward so terribly that it was a physical pain. I took a deep breath and laid my hand on the oak door, pushing it open.

All heads in the room turned in my direction. I pointed out the three I remembered well, Aro, Felix, and Demetri. Of course, little Jane was another face that I couldn't miss. Marcus sat in the back of the room, looking....uninterested. Aro smiled with delight.

"Bella! My, how immortality has suited you. You are quite lovely, and I am pleased to see you wearing my gift." I lifted my fingers to trace the necklace briefly before returning them to my side. I decided that wearing the necklace was a bit of a peace offering, hoping to remain on their good side.

I smiled and focused on Aro alone. "Thank you, also for this lovely present. It was kind of you to think of me."

Aro waved away my compliment with his hand and than turned to me curiously. "I now see that you are a vampire, so there is now no need for us to worry. Dear Bella, I am curious. Did you come alone?" He glanced at the door as if to see the rest of the Cullens pile into the room. A wrinkle of suspicion marred the papery thin smoothness of his brow.

I had expected this question to pop up sooner or later. "The Cullens have done so much for me after all this time. I did not want to pull them away from everyone else. Coming by myself would be much less of a burden for everyone." It was a vague answer, but he didn't press the issue. He smiled and waved Jane forward. "I hope you will stay for a few days at least. Your first impression of our wonderful home was not a pleasant one." I nodded and followed the smirking Jane out of the room, Felix looking at me regretfully.

Jane led me down a dark hallway, up a flight of stairs and through more twists and turns until we hit a lighter hallway with many doors on the side. She turned to me with an unreadable expression. "You may leave your luggage here...but may I speak with you?"

It was my turn to look suspicious. I set the bag down and looked around the room. It was macabre...despite the fire that crackled happily in the grate and the lights around the room. Jane was staring at me very hard, her mouth turning down slightly. Noticing my slightly annoyed expression, she smiled. "I had to try."

She walked over to a chair and sat down gently, her moves menacing in their gracefulness. She pondered the flames for a minute before leaning her childish hand in her palm and regarding me with a fixed stare. "Since I first saw you Bella....with your Edward, you have puzzled me. A bond between a human and a vampire, one of true love, is so very rare. Not lust, like the succubus and incubus in this world." She smiled slightly. "A bond like that is so precious, I've only seen it once before.......I've seen it end tragically."

Jane looked forward again. "I have seen you regard Marcus before. He wasn't always this emotionless and seemingly bored with everything around him. He was married, of course, to Didyme." I nodded, having heard her name spoken by Edward and Carlisle. I also knew that she was no longer living.

Jane gave me a second to think before she continued. "The difference between them and everyone else was the same as the bond you share with Edward. They loved each other deeply. Aro and Caius do care for Sulpicia and Athenodora, but they don't necessarily love each other. It was a bond made for strength." Something flashed across her face, a quick show of emotion that disappeared within a second.

"During an old vampire war in the south, Didyme was killed. When you lose the one you love, you may become depressed. You may destroy yourself, you may sob until your heart is so broken you may never heal it. You could forget your past completely and live under some other name. Marcus become emotionless after her death, and hasn't changed a bit after all these years."

With those words Jane stood up and came to sit next to me. "I saw the love between you. Just as you would die if something happened to Edward, he would die if anything happened to you. Dearest Bella, you must keep yourself safe for him. Despite the dislike I have for all of you, I could never wish that sort of pain on anyone. It goes beyond the torture I can create."

She stood up and walked to the door, turning slightly with her hand on the handle. "I have business to attend to, so this will be the last you will see of me for now. Remember that your protection is not the only thing you must fight for." She turned fully and smiled ever so slightly. "Farewell." The sound was a whisper on the wind, and with a small thud she was gone.

I remained in Volterra for a few days more, but the loneliness had become so overwhelming I knew I must leave. Aro was disappointed to see me go so soon, but consented and asked that I passed his kind words on to his friend Carlisle. Soon I was off castle grounds, and unlike last time, I did not look back.

The plane ride home seemed slower, but that may be because we were both anxious to be home. Alice called and said she saw our homecoming, but would not tell Edward so that I could surprise him. As soon as the plane landed we sped away for the mansion and did not stop until we reached it.

I received a quick hug from all the rest of the Cullens before I set off to find Edward. He was sitting in our cottage, and I crept to the door so softly I'm not sure if he heard it. Thankfully, there was no wind to blow my scent around. I stood in the doorway behind him and smiled before whispering his name. His head jerked up and he spun around as if he had touched a live wire.

Very suddenly I was being crushed in his arms and he had his face pressed to my hair. I wrapped my own arms around him until we were both clinging to each other like we couldn't be pulled apart. Jane was right, the love we had for each other was so rare that it was more precious than anything this world had to offer. I would protect it, though I did not know where our lives would take us from here. Despite how brief the emotion on her face was, I had deciphered it as loneliness.

She had been turned to a vampire, forever trapped as a child. I would love for her and for everyone else that would never find it.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	13. Eccentric

**Once again, forgive me for not updating. I hit a major's writer block and was too frustrated to write. When in doubt, go with the person that is easiest to write about. Here's another Renesmee fic.**

**Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving!**

**

* * *

**

**Eccentric**

(I probably won't mention it below, she's about 16 here.)

Renesmee walked through the snowy woods around Forks, already regretting going out for a walk on her own. Her family had been busy preparing for the holidays, and she felt like some fresh air. Now, snow was steadily falling, the temperature was dropping, and she was absolutely lost.

On a normal day it wouldn't take long for her parents to track her down. The snow, newly falling, wiped away her track. Her family would be furious. She really hadn't meant to walk off so far, but here she was, wandering around. The sunlight began failing, and soon the forest was far darker than she would have liked it to be. Why didn't she take a phone? Renesmee berated herself as she walked on, wishing that she had used her brains tonight.

After about an hour her legs hurt, she was freezing and tired. She sighed and plopped down onto a rock leaning against a tree and trying to prevent tears from starting. Alice was away with Jasper, and Renesmee knew that she was probably too far away and too _preoccupied_ to be watching for her. She closed her eyes and was about to drift off when I voice startled her.

"You know that you'll die that way."

She sat up with a start and glanced at a boy standing in front of her. He was dressed in a wool cap with matching woolen mittens. A large parka was wrapped around him and hand-crafted wood snowshoes were strapped to his feet. His eyes were a very dark green, and that was about all she could see of his face.

Renesmee shivered and glanced at him curiously. He smiled and reached out his hand. "I'm Caleb. You don't have to come with me, but I really don't think it's healthy for you to sit out here." Renesmee was too tired and lost to refuse. She stood up slowly and held up her hand. He lifted her on the snowshoes and off they went, toward who knows where.

They came to a cabin and he walked right in, holding the door open for her. She stepped inside and blew on her fingers, glancing around the tiny, but warm and comfortable cabin. There was a stone fireplace that almost dominated one wall, it's mantle filled with pine boughs and homemade figurines. She tapped the carved wolf around her wrist and missed her family more than ever. A couch was in the middle of the room, near a wooden bookcase. There were two doors that led off the cabin, and she figured that they must be the bedrooms.

"Come sit by the fire for a minute, you'll be warm in no time." She walked to the fire and sat down, almost having completely forgotten about Caleb. He went to the kitchen area and began preparing something. "Dad come out here!" She glanced around curiously. A door opened and a man wheeled himself out. He was old, but the pink cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes showed signs of life and vivacity. He smiled broadly when he set eyes on her.

"Well, well, who do we have here? Are you lost?" He glanced to Caleb and looked back towards me. Did I trust these men? They had just about saved my life, so I owed them that much at least.

I hadn't even spoken a word since I'd gotten here. "It's Renesmee sir, and thank you both for finding me and letting me stay there."

He laughed and Caleb joined us with three mugs of hot chocolate. I took it, resting my numbed hands against the hot ceramic. I stared at the liquid suspiciously, not sure if I trusted them this completely. Everyone said I was a pretty girl, so maybe I wasn't in the best situation for the moment.

Caleb seemed to notice my train of though, because he smiled again and took a sip of his drink. "I know that you don't know us, but we won't hurt you. This is my dad, but you can call him Santa." I smiled a bit at his name and Caleb whispered behind his hand. "He made the nickname himself. He's a bit eccentric, but he means well."

"I heard that!" He.._Santa _said with a smirk. "So what if I'm a bit different. There ain't no one out here besides us. Who's to judge?" He laughed and smiled at me again. "Well, I guess you're here now too. I liked the name Santa. Makes me feel important." He wheeled himself to the window and watched at the snow fast-flying snow.

I turned to Caleb. "My family is probably worried about where I am."

He frowned and looked out the window. "It's just too dangerous to be outside right now. As soon as the snow let's up I'll take you back to your folks. Do you live far from here?" I decided if I should say where I lived. They had been nothing but nice to me, and I wasn't passed out on the floor so the hot chocolate was okay. I owed them so much already.

"I live near here, just off the woods. I shouldn't be too far, I just got turned around out there. I want to thank you again, there must be some way I can repay you." Caleb was shaking his head in the middle of my sentence. He took our empty mugs and set them in the rustic sink.

He came over and sat by the fire as well. "It ain't any trouble for you to be here. It gets lonely in the woods, though my dad over there is...stimulating company."

As if reading from cue cards his dad spoke again. "Oh, there's a squirrel! Run on home little Rudy, snows falling fast. He laughed loudly and continued to follow "Rudy" as he ran through the snow. "Ah yes, those little fellas. Don't seem to know that there's a storm brewin'." I glanced at Caleb in a confused way and he shrugged as if to say _"what can you do?" _"Like a said, he's a bit eccentric. He wanted to live in the woods and he wanted to call himself Santa. If he's happy, I won't be complaining."

Renesmee smiled. They seemed to have the oddest life she had ever heard of, but something about it was fascinating. Her bracelet clinked on her wrist and she glanced down at it, another pang of worry and loneliness coming. She hoped that none of her family would come looking for her, especially not Jacob. It was too cold, she didn't want him to get hurt.

Caleb was looking at her bracelet as well and lifted her wrist to glance at the carved wolf. "This piece is amazing. There's a lot of detail....did you make this?" Renesmee wished that she could create something as beautiful as the wolf that was around her wrist. It was given to her by her mom, but she knew Jacob had made it. The secrets of her mom's and Jacob's past was revealed. Renesmee wasn't angry at their "romance." She found it rather funny.

"I didn't make it, my good friend did."

Caleb smiled knowingly. "You got a beau Renesmee?"

A trait from her mom sprang up and she blushed a deep, scarlet red. "Well..uhh...I guess I do have a beau. Or at least, I want him to be." She bit her tongue after, wishing she hadn't just said that. Good grief, she couldn't even tell her best friend that! The cold must have messed with her mind. Caleb laughed and didn't stop for a good five minutes.

"Well, I reckon that he's a right lucky guy. You're a nice girl, and pretty to boot." Noticing my exhaustion, he stood up. "I don't think the snow is going to let up soon, so why don't you get some shut-eye? I can push the couch up to the fire and you can stay warm." I smiled, relieved. It was pretty tired.

A few minutes later I was laying on the couch and staring into the flames. Caleb was sitting in the corner, reading a book. Santa had gone off to bed, though I had an occasional laugh every now and then. Eccentric old man, but probably the most easy-going I had ever seen. I wonder what my family was doing right now. Were the looking for me? I knew my mom would be frantic, and guilt rose up. I shouldn't be doing this to them.

Sometime between my gazing and musing I must have fallen asleep because it wasn't much time later when Caleb was shaking me awake. I looked out the window, a little surprised to see it was till dark. "The snow has stopped, and I hear someone callin' your name. Go on out and listen." I leaped up and ran to the door, opening it and listening.

"_Renesmee....Nessie!" _I heard a voice calling. I was relieved to recognize the deep tones of Jacob's voice. I smiled and leaned out the door. "Jacob! Jake over here!" I didn't have to yell long before there was a thrashing in the woods and Jacob ran into the clearing, wearing proper winter attire to my relief. It would have been odd to Caleb if he was wearing nothing but sweatpants.

"Nessie!" He ran up and enveloped me in one of his bone-crushing hugs. "What happened, where were you, are you hurt?" His questions came at about a mile a minute and I hugged him back to stop the assault.

"I'm fine, thanks to Caleb here. He found me in the woods and brought me here until the storm was over. Jacob looked up to Caleb with real gratitude in his eyes. Caleb smiled and looked back toward me with a wink. I blushed and hid my face against Jacob.

"Thank you again Caleb, you did save my life." He waved it off and smiled. "Guess we'll be seeing you. Farewell for now Renesmee."

A glanced back as Jake draped a heavier coat over my shoulders. "Goodbye Caleb!"

As we left the clearing I leaned against Jacob, still groggy from my early awakening. He smiled and bent down. "Piggy-back ride?" I let my head fall against his shoulder and my eyes close.

"Glad you're safe Renesmee."

* * *

**Ah, I realized I switched from third person to first person in the middle of the story. So sorry, I hope that didn't make the reading confusing.**


	14. Yeti

**So here it is, a Rosalie and Emmett story. It's short and not very good, but we know so little about their relationship that it's hard to write about them. All we really know is that it's quite _physical._ **

**Anywho, welcome to TheLondonUnderground's n00bish corner:**

**So, I haven't been on here a while and I have a question. I know that you can keep documents in the doc. guide for a period of 60 days. When that time runs out, do it affect your story? (i.e. Remove that chapter from the story?)**

**Thanks to those who answer!**

* * *

**Yeti**

**Rosalie Pov:**

Emmett and I were tramping through the woods one day during our Christmas Break. Well, he was tramping, I was walking along and shaking my head at a few more of his childish antics. He would leap off trees and shake branches overhead, trying to get me covered with snow. He just laughed at my glares. Despite how much of a goof he was, I loved him anyway.

"You know, the marks that you are making in the snow are so big that people are going to begin to think that there is a yeti wandering around in these woods."

He laughed and leaped down off the tree, coming to a stop next to me.

"That should spice up the morning papers."

I smirked and pulled my scarf tighter around my neck. The coat and trimmings were all just props in case we ran into any humans on our walk. Some people went hunting for rabbits or for a sleigh ride in the woods. Also, Renesmee had said that there was a..rather eccentric old man and his son living in the woods. It was a bit odd if you asked me.

Suddenly I felt something smash into the side of my head and I looked over to see Emmett chuckling at me, his hand glistening from the snowball that he had just thrown. I picked the wet stuff out of my hair and glared at him again. Two could play at this game.

I turned on my heel and began walking by myself. "If that's the way you want it." His laughing faded off and I heard his lumbering footsteps as he ran to catch up with me.

"Come on Rose, it's just playing." I ignored him and continued walking, humming to myself. He tapped me on the shoulder. "You aren't ignoring me are you?" Only silence from me. I felt his hands on my shoulders and suddenly I was flipped around, facing him. "Please Rose." How could anyone resist that smile and those eyes. I sighed and smiled wrapping my arm around his waist. He threw his arm around my shoulders.

I was a little surprised at the topic he brought up. "It's our anniversary in a couple of weeks. What did you want to do this year?"

"We've been to Milan, Paris, Chicago....We should do something different this year. What about staying at home and exchanging gifts the old-fashioned way?"

Emmett stopped. "Okay, where is Rosalie and what have you done with her?"

I smacked him upside the head and laughed again. "I'm serious, after so many years of life together we should mix it up a bit."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Now what did you have in mind?"

This time I hit him with a snowball. "You are so immature!" He cracked a grin and caught my wrists, spinning me in a circle.

"You can't stay mad at me Rose." He was right, of course. I could be so infuriated with him and vow that I wouldn't speak to him ever again. He loved me even when I was angry and cruel. Was I a bad wife in comparison?

"Do you ever regret becoming a vampire, that I changed you?" He glanced at me curiously and looked at our tracks in the snow.

He shook his head. "Of course not Rosalie, I was going to be mauled by a bear or saved by an angel. What do you think I would have chosen?"

I laughed sadly, an unhappy sound. "I don't think I'm an angel Emmett." His arm snaked around my waist and he kissed my cheek.

"You're beginning to sound a little like Edward, babe."

Ah yes, that was an Edward-esque thing to say. Edwards' brooding was another tale though. "I love you."

He seemed surprised again, and I'm pretty sure I knew why. I wasn't acting like myself. "Love you too, Rose."

For the next couple miles we chatted on and off, walking at a brisk pace, still passable for a human. Ever since we moved back to Forks so Edward could be with his precious human we were all a bit more careful, not leaving anything to chance. Eventually we hit Fossil Ridge, and came to rest above the small spot.

This was our spot. Edward and Bella had their meadow, Alice and Jasper had their garden, and Carlisle and Esme had an island all to their own. Emmett and I had this scenic spot, overlooking the world. He glanced to the side and smiled. I returned the smile and leaned my head on his shoulder. Together we watched the sun fall.

Just as the first stars began twinkling he took my hand and lifted us back up. We knew the temperature had dropped too much for a human to be walking around freely. "Race you." He took off running and I caught up, grabbing his hand. We ran in tandem all the way home.


	15. Sight

**Ok, something I haven't tried before, a little Alice and Jasper fluff/angst. They haven't had any love from me yet. :]**

**Thanks for the kind reviews everyone! You keep me motivated.**

* * *

**Sight**

**Alice POV:**

I opened my eyes and immediately shut them as something bright knifed into them. I opened them more slowly and glanced up confused as to what I was looking at. What happened to me, where was I? Sitting up, I realized with more shock that I was...outside. Trees, and the bright light was sunlight. Why was everything so foggy, like I couldn't remember where I was and what I was doing?

I stood up in a fluid motion, staggering in shock once more. My skin was so pale...was I sick? Strength flowed undiluted through me, and I knew I was far too strong to be sick. By this point I was terrified. Suddenly terror was pushed from my mind. Thirsty, so thirsty. A dry ache burned in my throat and conquered my thoughts. I heard a thudding beat in the distance and I took off immediately, unable to do anything else.

The deer lost the fight quickly. In short seconds I had it drained, blood staining my clothes and dripping on the ground. The monster was not satisfied until every last bit was consumed. When my mind returned I broke down, sobbing, though no tears came. What had I just done? Was I some sort of monster!?

_A woman sat in the front seat of a Model T, shaking her head as I screamed in the back seat. She was ashamed of me._

_A girl sitting beside me...who was she? I didn't remember._

_Darkness....years of it. I don't know where I was going. Someone was there...pain...more darkness._

The vision ended and left me shaking on the ground. I quickly hopped up and ran from the deer, wishing to be as far from it as possible. I was running so fast, the trees a blur of color around me. A rushing sound filled my ears and I followed the sound. A clear band of color was running down with a _whooshing _noise. Water. It wasn't the water that froze me where I stood, it was the girl looking back at me.

I hadn't seen another human in so long. I don't know how long I was in darkness. The girl looking back at me was every bit as beautiful as I expected an angel to be. Her skin was chalk-white, as I had found earlier. Her hair was cut, short and black. She was short, with wide fiery red eyes that looked back at me. Her clothes were ripped and stained with blood, her face weary and showed shadows that marked lack of sleep. Despite the startling eyes and shadows, she was beautiful.

It took me a couple of moments to realize that the girl in the..water was me. A woman like this drank blood? It didn't seem likely. Dry thirst still ached in my throat, making it hard to focus. The burn reminded me of something else that I hadn't done in a while.

"M..my..na..me..is." The speech came out stilted due to lack of use. Also, I didn't know my name. It was on the tip of my tongue...

_Mary Alice Brandon_

That was it. With the name came a face, a man who was my friend. I don't think he was still alive, but I know he is the reason that I am. Mary Alice Brandon. I don't remember my past, and no one from my past remembered me. Why should I keep the name given to me from those who didn't love me? Only...it felt wrong to shun the name I was given at birth.

"My name...is Alice." I didn't hesitate as long this time. Alice..something. Someone had to be looking for me. Did anyone know that I existed?

_A handsome man with blonde hair walked through the streets. He looked like me, inhumanely beautiful. A sad look creased his face, his eyes on the ground. So quiet, as though I could barely hear it my name. "Alice..." He hadn't spoken._

This vision came with a sense of relief. This man, I had to find him. I was waiting for him. I could not go to him now...but in time I would. First I must control my need for blood, contain it so that I would not be a danger to anyone. It would take time, but I would do it.

Today I saw the world for the first time. I saw him for the first time. I had gained sight, a gift and not a curse. My sight would lead me to him.

_A Couple of Years Later_

**Jasper POV:**

I couldn't be around Peter and Charlotte anymore. My thirst was still so uncontrollable. The killing part of my life seemed firmly ingrained in my mind. An involuntary sigh escaped my lips. Some humans milled around, and with each pass I swallowed the venom that arose, begging me to kill them. I hadn't succeeded in feeding on animals. I was weak, embarrassingly so.

Rain poured down harder, but I was perfectly content to remain outside. As people passed, their waves of confusion washed over me. It was a little odd that I was standing outside in the rain. A diner was up ahead, so I walked into it and breathed cautiously, stepping inside.

It was as if life had decided to give me a small break, because the diner was mostly empty. This was good, my thirst did not torment me as bad. I really should have hunted before being so close to humans. There was a girl at the counter....she turned slowly and slid off the stool. From my vantage point I could tell that she was beautiful. Her moves graceful, coming closer to me.

I immediately backed up, ready to fight if need be. The feelings emanating from her..I didn't know what they meant. I couldn't perceive it, was she intending to hurt me? She stopped and spoke, her voice every bit as beautiful as her appearance.

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

I looked down at my feet apologetically, sad that I had made this lovely woman wait. She was waiting for me? "I'm sorry, ma'am." I expected a rebuff, but she simply held out her hand. I don't know why, but I felt my own hand reach out to take hers. I couldn't stop it, and I didn't sense danger.

The moment my hand connected with hers a new feeling rushed through me. I knew I was meant to be with her. She smiled and the corners of my mouth moved up in response. I felt...different. Like I could get through this. She gave me hope.

"I know where to go." Her voice was so sure, so certain. I felt like she knew this was meant to be. "They will help us, and become our family." I nodded, ready to follow her to the ends of the earth.

She would become my sight. Her view of the future was my hope. Her alone was who I would follow. Sight was a blessing.


	16. Rain

**Rain**

Bella kicked the toe of her shoe against the counter at Newton's Outfitters as she waited for her shift to end. Mike had stepped out for a quick errand and she had run out of things to do. The shelves were neatly stocked, the displays were finished, the bookkeeping was done and the floors were swept to a shine. She knew that working this shift would be slow.

The bell dinged as the door opened, to reveal a giant box.

"Is that you Mike?" She asked the figure struggling to make it through the doorway and into the store. "Do you want a hand with that?"

"Nope..I've..got it!" He huffed as he pushed through the door and dropped the package in front of the counter. "I'm not sure what my mom ordered, but it wasn't feathers."

She glared at the box too with a pensive look on her face. "She did mention that an order of cooking pots and pans needed to be picked up, I guess that it."

He shrugged and turned to her with an eager look that made her mentally cringe. "So..what are you doing with the rest of the night." His eyes shown with a hopeful look, and she wished that he could take a hint.

"I'm probably going to go home and watch tv with my dad, but he's counting on me to be there." She was actually planning a lovely evening with Edward, but as annoying as he may be, she felt the need to leave some of his good mood intact.

He sighed and glanced outside. "Why don't you take off. A storm is coming in and you probably aren't going to want to get stuck in it. I can handle the customers here." He glanced around the empty store, shaking his head and mumbling something about a waste of time.

Bella punched his shoulder. "Thanks Mike." She practically skipped over to the back room and hung up the ugly vest, donning her coat and walking out to her truck. Well, Mike had been right. There was a storm coming in. The dark clouds confirmed it. She jumped in and turned the truck on, twisting up the heat. It was chilly already.

About halfway home the sky groaned, and the clouds poured for all they were worth. She gritted her teeth and put the wipers on, squinting through the onslaught of water. A loud bang sounded nearby and she jumped before realizing that it was her engine that did that. She managed to coax her engine to the side of the road before it wheezed and came to a stop.

"No..no..no.." She moaned and peered out the windshield. She twisted the key once, twice, and nothing happened. Her cell phone was on the seat and she picked it up flipping it open and looking at the screen.

**NO SERVICE**

The cell phone found it's way back into the seat.

Bella decided that if she was going to get anywhere she would have to see what was wrong. Pulling on her hood, she opened her door and stepped outside. The raindrops hit like gobs of water, and it was definitely pouring. The moment she threw open the hood a cloud of smoke poured out.

Bella didn't know much about cars, and did not know enough to fix this. Her truck was not moving anytime soon. She hurried back to the cab and leaped inside, brushing of the water and shivering slightly. She checked her phone again but received the same message.

Once again, Alice had gone on a trip with Jasper so she knew that she wouldn't be paying attention to the future right now. She was close to home, now about only ten minutes, by car. She figured that if she ran she might be able to make it home only a little later. Hopefully.

About half a mile away from her truck, she didn't like that idea so much. She was already soaked to the skin, her hair was plastered around her face, and she was tired. Her run slowed to a walk and she trudged on, cursing mother nature and old chevy's.

Okay, she was late. The silver Volvo was parked in her driveway and the light in the kitchen was on. She ran up to the steps, her sneakers squelching all the way. She brushed her wet hair out of her eyes and opened the door.

"Bella?" Their voices came simultaneously as they took in her wet appearance. Well, wet didn't really begin to describe it, and she began to feel like a drowned rat. Probably looked like one too.

Charlie walked over. "Honey, where have you been? You were late, we were getting worried." Edward took her hand and she felt guilt stab at her. She didn't want them to worry.

"I'm sorry, my truck broke down and I was on the stretch of road nobody travels. The same stretch of road that also happens to be the black hole for all cell phones. I'm really sorry, I tried to book it."

Both pairs of eyes stared at her with disbelief. "You ran home!?" Charlie ruffled her hair. "Go take a warm shower and get changed before you get sick." He turned and headed for the living room to watch the game presumably. Edward turned to her when he was gone and helped her un-stick her coat. "Are you alright?" The concern in his eyes made her melt again, almost to the point where she thought the warm shower may be unnecessary.

He kissed her quickly and gave her a light push towards the stairs. "Hurry, I don't want you to get sick either." She ran up the stairs and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a short sleeve shirt before sprinting into the bathroom. She peeled off her clothes and hopped into the shower, cranking the hot water. The shivers came then, and it took a little while before the water had any affect.

Dry, dressed, and now presentable she opened the door and headed out into the hall, stopping when the lights flickered and went out. She peered out into the darkness and tried to feel her way to the stairs.

She heard footsteps coming up from the right and than her angel's voice. "Bella, are you done?" She felt for the stairs again and smiled when she felt his arm wrap around her waist, guiding her in the right direction.

"Thanks." She said and smiled up in his direction. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Anytime."

Her dad had lit the only gas lamp they owned and was sitting at the kitchen table. They pulled up two chairs and joined him. Charlie glanced out the window with another frown.

"Did you want to get home Edward? This storm looks pretty bad."

"I don't think my parents would want me traveling in this..they won't mind me being late."

Bella fought back a grin. So little Charlie knew. Edward was such a good liar.

Charlie seemed to notice the light in her eyes because he smirked and Edward seemed to try to hold in a laugh. "I saw that young lady, and I know that you're happy you get more time with your boyfriend. Just so happens that I can regale you both with tales of Bella's childhood to past the time."

I gasped as blood flooded my cheeks as Edward and Charlie laughed it up. Oh well, I was with my two favorite men in my warm in cozy kitchen. Life couldn't get much better.


	17. Anagram

**Sorry, I know the last time I updated was probably a couple of weeks ago. Now that Christmas is over I can focus on writing more. I hope everyone had a good holiday!**

**-TLU**

**

* * *

**

**Anagram**

**Bella Pov:**

I had just returned from doing laundry in our cottage when I realized that the Cullen house was unusually empty. When I had left Emmett and Jasper had been playing a noisy video game, Carlisle and Esme were building a house of cards, Alice and Rosalie were subjecting Renesmee to yet another fashion show, and Edward was hunting. Now it was vacant, and a creepy feeling settled over me.

"Hello?" My voice rang through the house but no one answered. I set down the basket and climbed the stairs, walking into Edward's room. "Edward?" His room was empty, a book he was reading placed neatly back on his shelf that had been on his couch earlier. I read the spine of the book. "Wuthering Heights." Now I was definitely confused. Edward detested that book. I pulled it out and noticed that a scrap of paper was sticking awkwardly out of a page. I opened the book and looked at the paper.

**To my one and only love, something to pass the day while I'm away.**

**-Edward**

**Gin Tin Gall Hids**

Gin tin gall hids? What on earth did that mean? I sat down on his couch and looked at the paper. I didn't think that Edward had planned for us to drink, so this couldn't be right. It was gibberish. I shook my head and smiled at the paper. Even though it's meaning was scrambled to me right now, it had to come to something. The more and more I stared at the words, I began to realize something.

It was an anagram! The letter were jumbled up. I just had to put them together. After working for a minute or so, I had a new sentence.

I'd sing all night.

It reminded me of what he had said the night I mentioned my nightmares. He promised to sing all night if it kept the dreams away. The way he had offered had made me realize how much I loved him. He was willing to do so much for me, I could never have found someone better than him. This couldn't be it though. If it was supposed to pass the day, there would be more than one paper. Singing...it reminded me of my lullaby. My lullaby...was played on the piano. I walked down the stairs and sat on his polished piano bench, smiling at the paper caught between the keys.

**Vησί **(A/N: roughly translated, sorry.)

Once again, I had no idea what that meant. I knew it wasn't English, and I had a sneaking suspicion that it was in another language. I went back upstairs to Carlisle's office, and surveyed the extensive wall of books there. Near the end there was a large English to different language book there. I opened it and began searching for the word.

After a couple of minutes of searching I found that it was in Greek, and it meant island. I smiled, instantly knowing what it meant. There was only one place here the represent the island I spent the epitome of my human days on. I dashed out of the house and through the woods to our fairytale cottage.

The window to our room was open, making the lengths of gossamer flutter in the light breeze that came in. Tied neatly with a blue bow on the bedpost, was another paper.

**Every garden is unique with a multitude of choices in soils,  
plants and themes. Finding your garden theme is as easy  
as seeing what brings a smile to your face.****  
**- Teresa Watkins

**I love your smile, and I can't wait to see it again. Smile when you read this, and continue on your quest.**

It was a beautiful quote, but what struck me was how it focused on a garden. I was instantly thought about the garden next to our cottage, that made the entire place look like a hidden castle from a fairy tale. I walked outside and entered the area, looking around at all the flowers. On the bench there was a single rose, beautiful beyond measure. It was a deep red on the outside that gradated to white near the inside. I picked it up and peered into the blossom, seeing a rose-colored paper.

I opened to find it was sheet music, written in his elegant script. Inside was directions:

**Play this on my piano.**

I immediately knew that I was going to have a problem. I couldn't read music, nor could I play the piano. I dashed back anyways and once again sat on his bench staring at the keys. On each key was a taped letter, tiny, but I was still surprised that I had missed it before. There were letters next to each note on the sheet music. I smiled and put my hands to the keys and hesitantly began to play.

After a few notes I instantly recognized the song. It was Clair de Lune, a song we had listened to when he was bringing me home from school. Ugh, right after I just about completely embarrassed myself in class. I walked up to Edwards room and hit the eject button on his stereo. Out popped a burned CD, with a note written on it. I spun the disk in my hands to read it.

**You've gotten very far, and this is the last message until I return home. It won't be as confusing as the last, and I'm sure you may already know where to go. The place where you broke all my walls down.**

I did know where to go. Our meadow, where I had broken through the secrecy he shrouded himself in. I was already out the door, and in no time at all standing in the middle of the clearing. There was a blanket set up in the middle, surrounded by lanterns. Tied to a bouquet of freesia and lilacs was a final note.

**I should be home soon, and we won't have to be apart much longer. The sun must be setting, and ****I will come here. Will you wait for me?**

The sun was setting, and I would wait for him. I laid back on the blanket and looked at the sky. As it grew darker and darker, the lanterns flickered on. The tree-line dimmed and crickets chirped happily from that hidden place in the world. (A/N: I can never find those buggers.)

My lips turned up into a smile when I felt cool fingers brush my cheek, and I gazed up into the eyes of my angel. He stepped over the lanterns and laid down beside me wrapping an arm around my waist and playing with my hair.

"You did wait for me."

"Was there ever any doubt?" My voice was slightly muffled because I had snuggled into him.


	18. Policeman

**Ah, I know you don't want to her my excuses. I'm sorry, but here's an update.**

**But of course, soon to come are *wince* finals. *shudder***

**This means I will be studying non-stop. Enjoy a little diddy about Charlie. I'm going to attempt to write some Carlisle and Esme love. :]**

**

* * *

**

**Policeman**

Charlie sat in his office on a lazy Wednesday afternoon. The office was humid, despite Fork's cool temperatures, even in the heat of the summer. He cracked a window and leaned back in the chair, reviewing some old reports for the millionth time. He wiped his forehead and glanced through the frosted glass in his door. Karen, his assistant, looked just about as bored as he was.

Nothing much happened in the small town of Forks during the summer. Everyone else had gone away to the sunnier states to enjoy their freedom there. Heck, nothing much happened in Forks any day. The scanner blipped with idle chit-chat between officers, but that was it. He heard a chair creak outside and Karen poked her head in.

"Slow day Chief."

He nodded and tapped his pencil against the desk. "Would it be a bad thing to say that I wished for somebody to misbehave? Some store to be robbed? Something?"

She laughed and leaned against the frame. "I'd probably come along. It's so hot in here that the ice is beginning to fan itself." Actually, it was probably all melted by now. "Oh, how is Bella doing? I heard she was back from Phoenix."

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his thinning hair. "She's better, nothing much wrong now but the broken leg. She's not a hard girl to take care of." He mentally cringed at the thought of her "boyfriend." He knew that Edward Cullen was a very honest young man, but after this incident he was beginning to doubt him. He hurt his little girl, causing her to move out, only to bring her back looking like she lost a battle with a MAC truck. Despite his doubts, the doting care he showed towards her right now always warded off his suspicions.

Karen broke his musing. "That's good, I heard it was a bad accident. Oh, and as much as I hate to do this, these just came in." She walked over and plopped a large pile of paperwork on his desk. Charlie cringed and shook his head incredulously as Karen exited the room. Where was all this paperwork coming from!?

After about fifteen forms the scanner crackled to life once more.

**We have a report of a disturbance on Emery Street. Neighbors say they can hear screaming and shouting, sounding like a fight. When confronted they found a man and a woman fighting, apparently the man threatened to "teach her a lesson the hard way." Requesting officers. Both participants have finished fighting and are waiting.**

He pushed himself up from his chair and walked into his office. Officer Harrison looked up and set his work down.

"Want me to take this one chief? Sounds like an easy open-and-shut case."

Charlie shook his head. "Why don't you join me Harrison? I need a break from all the paperwork. We can catch some coffee on the way back."

Soon Charlie and Harrison were speeding down the road with the lights on. Emery street was on the bad side of town, if there was one. The pulled up to a run-down house and climbed out. The door was slightly ajar when they walked in. A woman was leaning against the wall, crying and staring at her shoes. A man sat at a table with his head in his hand.

"There all yours." Said one of the neighbors as they strode out the door. Charlie took his number for future questioning, should the need arise. The witness report wasn't far behind. Harrison strode open to the woman and Charlie beckoned for the young man to join him outside. They both leaned against his car, and the young man pulled out a cigarette.

"You'll kill yourself real good with that."

He sighed at the smoke and threw it on the ground, stomping on it with his heel. "You can throw litterin' on my tab too."

Charlie sighed and stared at the mashed white mess on the pavement. "Well, I will have to charge you for attempted assault. You did threaten her with a knife." He glanced up to the troublemaker. "You mind telling me what exactly was going on this afternoon, and your name?"

"It's Rick." He shoved his hands in his pockets and scowled. "I thought I knew all about Janet in there. I really liked her man. I just found that she was steppin' out on me." The scowl deepened. "I just lost it. You probably don't know what it feels like to have the girl you love walk out on you."

There's the rub. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the car, assuming a relaxed posture. This man wasn't going to take off. "You'd be surprised. Did you think threats were the proper way to handle this situation though?"

He growled and kicked a rock, watching it bounce off a light post. "Woman are so confusing! You think you know them, but they're just stringing you along the whole time! I thought she loved me, I really did. Gosh, how do I end up like this?"

Charlie laid a hand on his shoulder. "I used to have a wife, who almost did the same thing your "Janet" did. I still lover her though, and I don't want to hurt her though."

Rick looked at him. "Real...well, I guess you know what I mean then. I-I still love her. I don't want to hurt her. I just got so angry, I couldn't think straight. Guess I know where that got me."

Charlie chuckled. "Women are confusing. If you think they're bad now, wait until you have a teenage daughter." Rick laughed at this one, a wheezy guffaw. Yes, he'd better lay off the stuff. He glanced once more to the splotch of color on the otherwise black pavement. "You know what I have to do now though." He took the handcuffs from his belt and signaled him to turn around. Rick did with a sigh and he clapped them on his wrists, getting him into the back seat.

Charlie climbed back into the front seat of the cruiser and waited for Harrison. Rick slumped dejectedly in the back-seat. "Look, Rick. Maybe Janet isn't the type of girl that's for you. By cheating, she shows that maybe she doesn't love you as much as you thought." He paused for a minute to swallow a lump in his throat. He didn't wonder on why it was there. "Maybe you just have to let her move on, and move on yourself." He voice was a little shaky, and he looked at his hands on the wheel."

"I don't imagine living without her though."

Charlie glanced in his review mirror. "Maybe not right now. Maybe not for 14 years from now. Someday. Listen, stop with the cigarettes, get a decent job, and stay out of trouble. Once your life is in order, your love-life will follow."

Another deep sigh was heard from the backseat. "You know, everyone thinks that you officer's are all bad. You sure make a lot of sense though." He smiled suddenly then. "Hey you said you got a teenage daughter. What's she like?"

Charlie shot a look so fierce into the review mirror that Rick cringed into his seat and didn't speak another word all the way back to the station.


	19. Cleaning

**As promised, here is some good 'ol cheesy Esme and Carlisle fluff. Finals are upon us (Battle Noises) and I won't be around much this weekend. Hope this makes up for it.**

**AnnieOakley16: You always seem to have something so nice to say. I'm glad you like the stories. You are a faithful reviewer, and are really keeping me going with this goal.**

**And lastly....Underground's newbie corner! *claps***

**What are lemon and crack-fics?**

**PeeEss: Esme's dress will probably be put on my profile, I'll let you know when it's up.**

**

* * *

**

**Cleaning**

Esme surveyed the ruin that used to be her house with a brief grimace of horror and a short sigh of understanding. Emmett had just celebrated his birthday, and they always liked to go all out for their siblings. It was also the first birthday that the Cullen's were able to celebrate with Bella, this had increased greatly. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper had gone out to hunt for his birthday.

Edward had taken Bella home. After all the excitement of the afternoon, she looked about to drop with exhaustion. Esme knew how she felt, for she had broken my leg as well. Though modern medicine had not progressed as far as it was now, the effects were the same. Esme could easily see through his lies though. His eyes flickered towards his sanctuary and I let him go.

Even with a high-sensory speed that vampires possessed wouldn't make this task much easier. Of course, to her this was a labor of love. She wanted to please her children, the only ones she had. Dashing upstairs, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and changed into some older clothes. By older clothes, she meant clothes she had worn before. Alice was very strict when it came to their wardrobe.

She righted the furniture and pulled out the vacuum. Esme had just had most of the rooms vacuumed when she heard the sound of a car driving down the freeway. The radio was loud, and the news poured from the speakers.

_Attention to all drivers. Along route 108 there is a severe accident. Traffic is backed up. Avoid this way, may cause delays._

Esme set the vacuum down and looked at the clock. All of a sudden, she knew that Carlisle must be having a rough day. His break was in a little while, perfect for a little stop.....

She changed into more suitable clothes and climbed into the car, stopping at the store, and then continuing en route to the hospital. It was a little harder for her to be here than it was for him, so she never stayed long. She missed him though, and wished that weren't the case. Esme walked quietly down the hallway. The secretary behind the desk gave her a smile and Esme waved back. She was well known around here, though much to her dismay that didn't stop the lusting looks they still gave her husband.

She found Carlisle in his office. He did look tired, mentally of course, as she had predicted. Leaning against the frame, she watched him as he picked his head up in surprise.

"Esme, is something wrong at home?" She smiled and walked over, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Nothing is wrong, I heard about the accidents and thought that you may be having a busy day. I..also picked up a little something, maybe if you have a moment of free time."

She pulled a volume out of the bag and handed it to him. He glanced at the cover in shock and than smiled. "How on earth did you know that I was wanting to read this?"

She smiled and elusively shrugged her shoulders. "A little birdie told me." More like a certain bronze-haired son of hers. He held out his hand and she took it, their silence consoling each other. His pager began to beep sporadically and he sighed.

"Duty Calls."

She laughed and stood up, kissing him on the forehead. "I'll be waiting when you get home, try not to work too hard." He smiled and she exited the room, waving farewell to the secretary once more and climbing back into the car, now ready to once again face the task at home.

Donning her work clothes once more she set to dusting and straightening the paintings. She pulled down decorations and cleaned up the kitchen. Honestly, for people who didn't eat their kitchen became messy in the oddest of ways. She couldn't exactly identify what was sitting in a mixing bowl on the counter. Surveying her house almost back in order, she saw a stain on the carpet. It wasn't new by the looks of it, and she raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Once again, house full of vampires, not something she was likely to question.

With spray bottle in hand, she set to work on removing the blight from the otherwise spotless carpet. Unfortunately, this was a task she had to do at a near-human pace. Too fast would make a hole in the carpet, something she hoped to avoid. A car drove up the lane to her house and she stood up, confused. It was too early for the children to be back, and they never had visitors. The knob turned and Carlisle stepped into the house.

Esme set the bottle down. "I suppose it's my turn, is something wrong?" She hadn't expected him to be finished at the hospital this quickly, sometimes he came home very late or not at all, depending on the need.

He smiled and set the keys on the table. "A visiting doctor needs to see some of the paperwork I have in my possession. I was given a few minutes off to get them." Esme smiled and watched him head up the stairs, stooping down to scrub the stain out of the carpet once more. Cleaning was truly a labor of love. His soft footsteps came down the stairs and he walked over, pulling her up. He gave her a quick kiss and watched her for a slow moment with an odd look on his face. He smiled once more and grabbed the keys, heading out to the car.

She frowned, sad to see him leave but finished cleaning the house. Around five the birthday group was back and trooped into the house, smelling like the outdoors, each with a pair of warm golden eyes. They surveyed the clean house and gave me a impish look. "Sorry Esme, I guess we shouldn't have made such a big mess." She laughed and shook her head.

"Don't get used to it. There are eight days a year you get to make a mess like this and get away with it." Soon they had gone to their respective rooms and I sat on the couch, waiting for Carlisle to get home. The phone jingled and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Esme, it's Carlisle. There were a couple last minute accidents and I'm going to be late coming home."

She frowned, taking a few seconds to hide the disappointment. Esme missed him, so very much. "It's alright, I understand. Take care, and don't forget I love you."

She could hear the longing to come home in his voice. "I love you too. Oh....but before I come home, put on something nice. I'll be there around seven."

Before she could question the odd request the line disconnected, leaving her thoroughly confused. Esme still had about and a half hour before she should begin getting ready, so she picked up a book.

As the clock tolled the hour, Esme could here someone coming down the stairs. She turned and saw it was Alice, waiting on the bottom step. She smiled hugely and said simply "follow me." Esme got up and went after her daughter, following after as she entered her and Carlisle's room. On the bed was a cream colored gown, elegant and beautiful. She stared at the garment and faced a beaming Alice with a shocked face. Alice beckoned toward it after a moment of gaping. "Go on mother, or I will employ the same threats I have to use on Bella."

Esme laughed and carefully picked up the dress, stepping into the spacious bathroom. She pulled off the dirty cleaning clothes and paused. "Alice, I'm going to take a quick shower. I believe I smell like pine-sol and whatever it was you were making in the kitchen."

Alice giggled and sat down on the bed. "Good idea, but don't be long." She hopped into the shower and washed off the smell of clean furniture, regaining the smell of a clean _person._ After shutting off the taps she dried off, wrapped her hair in a towel and slid the dress on. The smooth slide of silk over skin made her aware that this was a very expensive gown. As if things hadn't been puzzling enough. When she stepped out of the bathroom Alice squeaked and jumped up.

"It looks perfect! I knew it would, I could see that." She quickly dashed up and kept Esme's wet hair off the dress. "Don't get it wet, I don't have time to get another dress." Esme was seated at the vanity table and Alice set to work. She blow-dried her hair and added something that made it shine and easy to work with. She pinned it up elegantly, in a pretty formal style. After this, she took two roses and twined them in as well. Now, it wasn't the first time Esme had a makeover by Alice, but never to this kind of extreme. Alice danced across the room to the jewelery box but stopped when a blank look crossed her face. She smiled and walked back over to me.

"Great, you look perfect." She handed me a matching clutch purse and throw. "Now, go sit in the guest room." Esme's brow furrowed with confusion. "Aren't I allowed downstairs?" Alice looked aghast and shook her head. "He will see you!"

Esme was ushered into the empty guest room and Alice winked before closing the door. It wasn't much later when seven rolled around and the familiar sound of his car rolled into the driveway. She started to rise but a low hiss from the hallway made her laugh and she sat down again. His footsteps came up the stairs and he paused before entering their room. Silence followed, and after a few moments they went back downstairs. She waited and soon Alice poked her head inside.

"Alright, he's waiting for you downstairs." Esme shook her head again and walked down the long hallway, pausing at the top. She took a deep breath and stepped to the top of the stairs.

Carlisle waited at the bottom, his white coat exchanged for a neatly pressed tux. He held a rose in his hand, identical to the one in her hair. As she descended the stairs he watched her with a smile on his face. Her fingers laced with his as they reached the bottom and he kissed her hand.

"You look simply dazzling tonight." Esme smiled and squeezed his hand tighter, and soon they were speeding down the road to some unknown destination.

They arrived at a place Esme had never seen before. The clock read nine, and she was amazed that they had driven so far. As for where they had arrived, it could only be described as a palace. Warm light shone through tall windows, and white stone made up the building. They were led up a path of lanterns and flowers, coming to a stop at the top of a winding stone staircase. Carlisle handed the doorman two tickets, and the paused once more to have their coats and belongings taken. Finally, they were led into a ballroom.

To Esme, it was beyond words. The light had been coming from a large crystal chandelier, as well as lanterns mounted on the walls. The ceiling was a mural painted with a heavenly scene, angels and clouds dotting the sky. The walls were gilded with gold, and the architecture was simply marvelous. She heard a low chuckle at her expression.

"This ballroom was just recently restored. I had forgotten about the opening event, but I wished to take you." She beamed at him and he took her hands, forgetting everyone else as they twirled together on the dance floor.

Pretty bells marked the late (or early) hour of midnight. Carlisle looked down with a question in his eyes. "Would you like to leave?" Esme had enjoyed dancing as much as he had, and she could see he wished to continue. She laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm not Cinderella. Though I do believe we are in her palace." He laughed once more and released her hands for a moment, pulling out a thin box.

"I realized today that I don't appreciate you as much as I should. You are a perfect wife and a perfect mother. You always tell me not to work too hard, but sometimes I think it's you who does too much of it. I wanted to do something to show you how much I love you." He opened the lid of the box and inside was a pendent. It was two rings, looped together. One held his name and the other contained hers. She smiled and turned, allowing him to place it on her neck.

Esme turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a soft thank you kiss. "It's beautiful Carlisle, absolutely perfect." He breathed a sigh of relief and laughed. "I must admit, I was worried. Putting a man in a jewelery store usually does not go well."

They continued their dance, even up until the first rays of dawn began to enter the wall of windows. Whether they were cleaning house or cleaning up for the most perfect night out, it was always a labor, or joy of love.


	20. Firing

**Sorry about the POV thing everyone. It's something I need to work on, and I'm trying. Thanks for letting me know if I'm deviating from what I started with.**

**By request, here is a Nessie and Jake story. Enjoy!**

**Read and Review as always. **

**Firing**

Renesmee heaved a heavy sigh from her perch near the wide window in the Cullen house. Her chin rested forlornly on her folded arms which rested on the windowsill. Jasper and Emmett were playing a board game, Rosalie was organizing her closet, Carlisle was working in his office, Esme was sketching on her blueprints, and daddy was playing the piano. Her mom was sitting on the bench with him, listening to him play.

She pushed herself away from the window and padded silently over to her parents, watching her dad play the complicated song that he was working on. It sounded beautiful and she hated to interrupt him. After a couple of minutes the song came to an end and he turned to face her with smile on his face.

"Yes Nessie?"

She laughed and laid a finger on his shoulder. _"You already know my thoughts silly."_

Edward chuckled and swung off the bench, holding out his hand to help Bella get off too. Of course, Renesmee had wanted to go find Jake. He was at his dad's house right now, and Renesmee missed him. "Yes, you may. Grab an umbrella and your rain gear, and meet me in the car." She jumped forward and hugged her parents before skipping up the stairs, ignoring the smiles of her family.

Clad in a raincoat, hat, and boots Renesmee hurried to the garage, umbrella in hand. At 16 years, Nessie's parents still worried about everything. To her, all this rain gear was a bit overkill. Shutting the door to the garage, she scrambled into the Volvo and smiled as her father began speeding out into the rain.

A short and silent ride later they arrived at the old borderline between La Push and no man's land. She rolled her head towards her dad and arched an eyebrow. Edward shrugged and rested his hands on the wheel. "Just being careful Nessie." She reached over and kissed his cheek, opened the door and hopped outside. With one final wave, she unfolded her umbrella and began to run to Jake's house.

About halfway there she skidded to a stop and waved hello to Emily, or Mrs. Uley as she was now called. Their wedding had been about a year ago. Alice had wanted to plan their wedding as well, but was fortunately stopped. This was largely due to all of our pleading, or the tortured look that we saw in Leah's eyes. Whatever the reason, they had a simple wedding with all of us Cullens surprisingly invited.

"Hi Emily!"

"Renesmee?" She peered out into the rain until she spotted the girl standing in the wet. "I take it that you're looking for Jake. He's in the garage, hurry on before you drown!"

Nessie laughed and waved goodbye, running again. She liked the rain, when it wasn't keeping her from Jake. Finally, she stood outside the worn wooden door and contemplated knocking. What a silly thought, Renesmee never had to knock. She twisted the knob and stepped into the worn garage.

Jeans stuck out from under an old car, a Dodge by the looks of it. Nessie didn't know a lot about vehicles yet, but she was learning from the master. The clinking of metal stopped and the sound of wheels against cement was heard as Jacob swung himself out from under the car, a wide grin on his face.

"Ness! Nice to see you." He stood up and brushed off his hands with a rag, giving her a sweet kiss on her wet forehead. "How'd you get here?"

Renesmee giggled and took of her wet raincoat. "I swam."

Jake's grin became wider and he grabbed a spare towel, helping her dry off a little before they set back to work. "I'm fixing up this old Dodge Charger RT. I have all the parts, so now it's just the matter of assembling them. Want to help?"

Nessie smiled and followed him over. "That's why I'm here."

After about of half hour of work they were ready to see if the engine would work. Jake cracked open the driver's seat and slid in. "I'm going to rev the engine and see if she'll start." Nessie leaned against the wall and waited while he turned the key and started the car.

_**BOOM!**_

Nessie gasped and then began to cough as smoke began to pour out of the exhaust pipe. Jacob turned off the car and stumbled towards her through the smog of smoke and threw open the door, towing her towards the house. They entered the living room and gasped at the fresh air.

"That didn't work Jake."

He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Back to the drawing board I guess. We'd better let the garage air out though." They made their way to the kitchen where he took out to glasses and scooped vanilla icecream into them, filling them with root beer. Root beer floats was a human food that Renesmee enjoyed. By the time they were finished the garage was relatively safe to work in again and they went back to work.

After a bit more tinkering it was time for trial number two. Jacob insisted that she pressed against the wall, away from the line of fire. Renesmee rolled her eyes at her overprotective boyfriend. This time Jake surveyed the car curiously and then lifted up the hood. "I'm going to see how the engine is starting Ness; you want to get behind the wheel?" She nodded and excitedly slid into the driver's seat.

"Ok, turn the car on and when I say ok rev the engine by pressing the gas pedal and letting it go. It's in park, so you won't go anywhere. Ready?" She nodded and placed her foot on the pedal. "Ok!" She pressed it down firmly and let it go. At first nothing happened, and then there was another puff of smoke from under the hood. Renesmee leaped anxiously from the car.

"Jake, you ok?"

The hood slammed down and Jake stood there with a priceless look on his face, black with soot and oil. Renesmee pressed her lips together, and then held a hand over her mouth. Finally it became too much and she doubled over, laughing uncontrollably while tears poured down her face. Jake sauntered over and stood over the giggling girl in front of him.

His face took on a mischievous smile and he wiped his hand over his forehead, bending down and smudging soot all over _her _face. "Do you think it's so funny now?" She sobered up and gave a few last breathy giggles. "No…fair." Jake pulled her up and gave her a dirty (in the literal sense) kiss. "Let's go get cleaned up. If I send you home like this your parents will never let you come back."

After a quick trip to the bathroom they were ready to continue working on the car. Jacob did most of the engine work, something Renesmee didn't feel comfortable working on yet. She'd hate to undo all the effort they had spent on the car all afternoon. Finally he stood up with a hopeful smile.

"Trial three, let's see how she works." This time he gestured towards the passenger seat and she climbed in, while he slid behind the wheel. He turned it on and revved the engine, immensely pleased with the purring sound the car was making. "All systems go. Let's see if she runs." Renesmee buckled herself in and Jake opened the door. Soon they were driving down the wet streets of Rainy Forks.

Nessie leaned back and glanced out the window. "What do you plan on doing with this car?"

Jake smiled affectionately and patted the dashboard. "The Rabbit is getting old; I thought it was time to let it go." Nessie rested her finger on the back of his palm. "_You know, all you have to do is ask my dad for a new car and you'd have one before you could even say Ferrari. He thinks he owes you."_

Jake laughed and put both hands back on the wheel as they reached town. "There's something about completing a new car that makes it worth the while. Like when food tastes better when you make it."

"_I love you, silly mechanic."_

"Love you too Nessie. Forever and always."

* * *


	21. Container

**It's been so long since I've updated. I apologize, school has just gotten in the way.**

**And wow! So many requests! I will try and write everything that you have asked for. A had a request for a story about Bella's childhood a while back, so I tried to cover that a little in this oneshot. As to more oneshots about characters by themselves, those are definitly coming, probably when I hit the halfway mark. And more character pairings will be coming too, with fluff. Thanks for the review guys, keep them coming. :]**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. These characters will be shoved back in the box labeled "Twilight Characters" and put back in Stephenie's attic when I am done with them.**

* * *

**Container**

Ah, spring was here. Birds were chirping, snow was melting, and warmer weather was well on its way to the tiny town of Forks. The windows were cracked open in Bella's small house, letting the fresh air pour into the kitchen. It filled every corner with its freshness, instilling a sense of euphoria that only came when you were standing in the same room as an overly happy Jasper. And with spring, comes spring cleaning.

Only one thing put a damper on this perfect day. Edward had to attend a college interview, much to his dismay. Bella knew that they wouldn't appreciate tag-along girlfriends, so she opted to stay home. Of course, she missed him. Ever since they had returned from Italy it was an actual physical pain to be parted. Shaking her head, she threw on some old clothes and tramped into her cellar. She needed a distraction, and spring cleaning was just what the doctor ordered.

Bella had never really taken a look at the clutter that was their cellar. Mostly she came down to grab a can of some food item from the pantry shelves. Now, she saw the mountains of boxes and plastic bins that contained memories. It would take hours to sort through all of this, maybe more. Perfect.

She pulled down the first box and set it on the floor before her.

"Scrapbooking, this is odd."

Charlie definitely did not have any interest in scrapbooking. It must have been an old obsession of her mother's, back when she still lived here. Bella smiled, remembering the antics of her lovable mom. Her hobbies changed like the weather.

The box was filled with bright-colored paper, stickers, glue, scissors, embellishments, and all types of odds and ends used for scrapbooking. There were also some old pictures too; tucked in the photo pockets you received at the store. Bella laughed when she recognized the tiny, mousy little girl smiling at the camera. She was clad in a bathing suit, licking a popsicle and sporting a lovely black eye.

She remembered that incident all too well. Her grandmother had just got a new kiddy pool, one that Bella loved to swim in. Like any other child, jumping around in the water was one of her favorite things to do. Well, on one of the jumps she took the landing wrong and ended up in the water, face down. Of course, a rock just happened to be conveniently placed in that tiny space under the pool.

Moving on….

She set the box aside, planning to call her mom later and ask if she was still interested in this. If not, she could donate it to Fork's tiny spring fair that was coming up. She'd been to the fair, and there wasn't much but a small baked goods table and hand-knitted mittens. There were a couple of kid's games, but there weren't many small children in Forks.

This time she grabbed a plastic container, bearing the simple title of "first grade." Inside were the knick-knacks that a first-grader accumulated over the school year. Why couldn't homework be this simple anymore? She laughed when she realized how illegible her writing had been, even then.

Something caught her eye, and she lifted out a small snow globe. It was filled with sand and glitter, a pathetic looking island glued to the center.

Mrs. Bruin's first grade class was impossible to quiet that day. It was right before Christmas, and no one could keep the minds of the little ones on the task of learning. Ditching the lesson plan, the teachers pulled out a craft and set them to it. They were all creating snow globes. Aaron sat on one side of her, already filling his jar with glitter and fake snow. Kelsey was doing the same. Bella took a lump of clay and rolled it in her tiny hands, dropping it into the jar with a tiny _plop_.

She took some more clay and molded it to look like a castle, thought it looked more like a jagged rock. She dropped that on top, and then filled the jar with sand, and finally water.

Aaron stared at her jar and shook his head. "That's not a snow globe Bella!" Kelsey laughed, she liked the castle.

"I don't like snow, so I made an underwater castle!"

The now 18-year-old Bella shook the ancient snow globe in her hand and watched the sand flutter through the water and settle back towards the bottom. She set the jar back in the container and shoved it over to the "consider" pile. It was up to Charlie if he wanted to keep this box.

She sifted through more boxes, moving them to the piles they belonged in. Tools, holiday decorations, old clothes, bedding, old ice skates, and a few toys filled the remaining boxes. There was one with old books, and those were set aside for later reading.

Finally, the cellar held some order.

She walked back upstairs and gave a smile to her father who was hanging up his coat and belt near the door. He surveyed her old clothing and knew what she had been up to.

"I've been meaning to clean up that cellar, thanks Bells."

She chuckled and headed up to her room. "I'm surprised you even knew there was a cellar under all those boxes!" She changed her clothes and paced around the room, glancing anxiously at the clock. There were still a couple of hours before Edward would be back. She sighed and sat down, grabbing a book.

Reading wasn't enough to distract her. For today, it seemed that memory lane was the only thing that could do that. She hopped back up, and grabbed her coat and car keys on the way back to the kitchen.

"I'm heading out dad. I'm just going a little drive to Port Angeles and back."

He looked up from the paper and surveyed her face with growing concern. "Hey, you alright kid?"

She swallowed guiltily, regretting all the worry she had caused her father. "Yeah, I just have a case of cabin fever. It's such a nice day too."

Charlie gave one of his crinkly-eyed smiles. "Be safe out there."

Moments later she was cruising down route 101 north. It was quiet in the car, the silence allowing room for thought. She pulled her Linkin Park disk from the glove compartment and popped it into the player, turning the music up loud. It never failed.

There was a park in Port Angeles that she used to visit as a child. She pulled up to the sidewalk and hopped out, stepping onto the familiar grass. The grass smelt fresh, now that it wasn't covered by snow. There was a bench near a little glade of trees, and she sat down on it, inhaling the air. She used to go rollerblading down this path with her parents. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, feeling the sun on her face.

* * *

"She's pretty mom."

Bella sat up with a jerk and glanced wildly around her. The sun had begun to set, and she glanced at her watch, thankful to see that she had only been out for about an hour. She'd be home in time to get supper ready for Charlie. The boy who had woken her up was staring at her sheepishly, wielding a pail and shovel.

"Sorry miss, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Bella smiled at the little boy and his mother. "No problem, I didn't mean to fall asleep anyway." The pair continued down the path and she gathered her things. She stood up and headed towards her truck, stopping in her tracks when she saw Edward heading towards her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, leaning down and burying his face in her hair. "I just can't leave you alone, can I?"

She leaned against him as they strolled slowly to her truck. "How did you get back so fast?"

He winked and smiled in a way that made her a little uneasy. "We drove." She didn't even inquire about how fast they had to be traveling. "Now, what are you doing alone in the park?"

She smiled and hooked a thumb into her jeans pocket. "A little nostalgia, until you were back. I missed you."

He bent down and lifted her lips up to his. "And I missed you. It's not worth going so far, I couldn't keep my mind on what they were saying. Of course, it didn't help that I've heard it a million times before."

She rolled her head over to smile at him before taking his hand. "We have to get home. I need to feed Charlie before I lose the keys to the kitchen."

"I can get you home in less than half an hour."

Bella choked and shook her head. "No… that won't be necessary."

* * *

**I made up the route 101 bit. I have no idea how to get to Port Angeles. I believe Edward mentioned that road when they were driving to their meadow for the first time.  
**

**R&R Please! I'm always seeing the same people, I don't know if anyone else is reading these stories.**


	22. Funding

**I hope everyone is doing well. :]**

**Sorry if the format is messed up, doc. manager was doing something wack tonight.****Funding**

* * *

**Jacob Pov:**

"OOOwwwHooooWWW!"

The silence of the day was broken by a loud howl, loud and urgent. Okay, it sounded urgent, but that probably wasn't the case. Around this time our renegade pack of wolves gathered for announcements. Sam didn't find the mental image of a wolf standing in back of a podium very funny, but that's what it felt like.

I scrambled up to my feet and quickly surveyed the area before stripping down. Leah probably wasn't anywhere around here, but you could never be too careful. I unwound the cord from my wrist and tied it to my clothes, loosely knotting it to my ankle. I left enough room in the loop for a giant leg to be put through it.

I stood in the small clearing and focused on pulling the heat into my body, feeling the shakes turn Jacob into…wolf…Jacob. Seconds later, I was bearing left towards our meeting sight, trees blurring around me. Let me tell you, running is nothing like driving a car. Speed is exhilarating. This was the one time when I actually envied Leah and her ability to run faster than any of us. My fur created too much wind resistance though. I would have to cut my hair soon.

I leaped into the clearing and dug my nails into the soft soil to stop myself. Sam was standing in front, waiting for the rest of us to show. Seth was lying on the ground, his head resting on his paws before him. Leah stood near a tree, being as silent as she could. Quil and Embry were standing in the back, and I went over to join them. Jared wasn't far behind, and soon Colin, Brady, and Paul skidded in.

"_Ok, just some quick things."_

"_Which is loosely translated into: I hope you didn't have any plans because I will keep you here all night with information that could take five minutes to go over."_

Sam rolled his giant heard over to glare at Embry, who shrugged and gave a wolfy grin.

"_I'm not kidding though. There's a bonfire tonight, and that's where the discussion is going to be."_

"_All right!"_

Seth hadn't been to many bonfires before, at least, not since joining the pack. He was a kid in the candy store, I kid you not.

"_Besides this, we will later discuss the issue with the Cullens…and Bella."_

There was no comment now. Everyone seemed to know that this was thin ice for me. I shifted my weight and looked down, not meeting their gazes. Pity and Jacob did not get along very well. Sam made a barking cough noise and everyone turned their heads back to the front.

"_Ok, that's it. I expect everyone to attend the bonfire tonight."_

More silence.

"_That's it? Seriously? Nothing else, no pep talk, no lecture?"_

"_Embry, one more comment out of you and I swear…."_

"_Yeesh, sorry."_

Meeting adjourned.

It was a nice night for a bonfire. It had rained recently, not to anyone's surprise. There wasn't too much wind and it was a nice temperature outside, not that it mattered. It could have been -20 and no one would bat an eyelash. No mosquitoes either, that was a plus.

* * *

Everyone else was already there. I sat down next to Quil and picked up a stick, spitting a hot dog on the end. It would be one of many; I was hungry enough to eat a pig or two. Emily came and went, re-filling our supplies. After some chatting and eating Sam cleared his throat and we turned our attention to him.

"The Cullens have volunteered to help search and eliminate Victoria. We now have to be careful of the boundary line, which will make our searching harder." He huffed out a sigh and continued on. "Now, the treaty is still standing. I don't want a fight, and the Cullens have stuck to their side of the agreement. No crossing onto their land, am I understood?"

We all nodded. Embry saluted and was rewarded with a hot dog thrown into his face.

"Now, I don't want to spend the entire bonfire discussing the matter. We haven't had something to do for fun in a while. Besides, our newest additions have yet to hear the legends."

Old Quil and Billy sat up straighter. I'd heard the legends many times before and tuned them out, leaning against a log. I didn't want to think about Bella. Every time I did my head became a cesspool of confused thoughts and my heart ached fit to break. I wanted to have fun with the pack tonight, no brooding allowed. Maybe I had time for quick nap…

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

I rubbed my eyes and met the amused glances of the pack. Even Sam was chuckling, something he rarely did when it came to the serious wolf business. I sat up and plopped myself against my makeshift backboard.

"Hey, it's been a long day." I ran patrol most of the night and pretty much all day. Sam didn't like giving Seth, Colin, or Brady a whole lot to do yet because they were new. The area we had to run seemed to have expanded overnight. At least, that's what it felt like.

"You know..." Embry began as he stuck a hot dog on his stick and twirled it over the fire, "Maybe our little furry faction should have some funding."

Jared leaned forward on his knees to regard Embry with amusement in his eyes. "Funding? What on earth would we need money for?"

"I don't know, but we do a lot of work without anything to show for it. Maybe we should have t-shirts that say something like, The Warriors of La Push."

Quil groaned. "Embry, have you go-"

"Or something like The Alpha Wolf Squadron. Get this: Super Wicked Awesome Alpha Wolf Squadron with Hot Daddy and the Monkey Puppets."

Seth arched an eyebrow. "We'd need a billboard, not a shirt to wear that. Wait a minute, Hot Daddy and the monkey puppets?"

We all laughed. There was something about Embry's crazy notions that cleared the air. I could see us running through the woods wearing those goofy t-shirts.

"Embry, if we fundraised for money, what would we say? 'Come help out Fork's wolf pack! We'll keep you safe!' We'd be protecting Forks from the inside of the psyche ward."

Embry barked a laugh and took a large bite out of his hotdog. "We'd get the leech doctor to bail us out."

Paul began telling one of his jokes and our laughter rang out over the beach. I smiled contentedly and cooked another hotdog. It was a nice night, just for us wolves.


	23. Hour

**Hello everyone. :]**

**Due to certain circumstances, I've changed my goal to 25. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't realize how long it would take to write that many oneshots, and I'm running out of time and steam. School has me too bogged down. D: I will be writing other stories, and one is in the making right now. I'm not sure when I will begin to post though.**

**I tried to make this oneshot a little sad. I haven't really tried this style much yet. It's short, but I hope it isn't too bad.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they've helped me get this far. **

**

* * *

**

**Hour**

**Bella Pov:**

Hope.

It has the power to move mountains, to keep people alive, and bring peace through times of distress. It has the power to crush souls, break hearts, and leave us breathless. I guess through those six months, it crushed me.

Edward never did come back.

Somehow, I knew he never would. I hoped, and that was going to be the end of me. The cliff diving experience woke me up. I was being stupid and reckless, chasing a figment of my imagination. I was being selfish by making Charlie and Jacob worry so I could hear his voice. I had done so much damage.

No longer hearing Edward's voice wasn't as hard to live through as I had imagined. I had my personal sun there to always hold me together. Jacob was still young and would be moving on with his life. It hadn't been long before he had found a girl he loved and imprinted on her. Keeping him here with me would be criminal, although he felt guilty for leaving me. I could live without someone I had grown to love, one more time.

I did attend college after all with good enough grades. Thankfully school wasn't the one thing I had stopped focusing on in my zombie period. I decided to major in journalism due to the fact that I had always liked reading. I don't know if he saw my articles. I don't know if he thought about me anymore.

I thought of him.

As much as I tried not to think about him, the walls would fall down and he would take over my thoughts, becoming a frequent actor in my dreams. They weren't all bad, but they weren't all good. The important thing was that I no longer woke up screaming or crying. And time continued to move, ready for me to catch up.

I never did marry. I dated a few times, but in their faces I saw him. If they kissed me I remembered how his cold lips felt against mine. Their rough voices reminded me of his smooth one. I wasn't going to get over him.

I still loved him, even as I watched myself get older and older with each passing day. There was a nagging doubt in the back of my mind. I felt like he loved me too. Foolish, you may say, he left you alone and broken. Why would you think a thing like that?

Hope, remember that?

I became a sister a few years after he left. Renee and Phil gave birth to a healthy little boy, my brother. He looked a little like me, thought I sincerely hoped his future turned out different.

Even though I was completely alone, I felt like he was still there. Sometimes I would catch a flicker in a window, or a shadow on the wall. If I looked, it was always gone. When I was restless at night I could have sworn that I heard my lullaby on the wind.

I lived to be about eighty-four years old, and as I lay there on my bed I knew that my time had come. The world was fading fast, but no tears rushed to my eyes. I had lived a long life and good life, even thought it was one that was filled with terrible sorrows.

A squeaky-screech noise filled the room. My window was opening. I could no longer to see what it was, but my breath caught in a strangely familiar way.

I was dead, I knew it now. It was impossible, because Edward stood in front of me. His bronze hair was tousled with the wind, just like I remembered it. His perfect features were marred with such sever sadness. He slowly walked towards me, and I surveyed him with tired eyes. There was no mercy for the dying.

His ice cold hand touched my arm, and I knew he was real. Surely though, he was just saying goodbye. It was one of those "It was nice knowing you!" sort of moments. At least I thought this, until he whispered my name.

"Bella."

The whisper was broken, bringing on tearless sobs I didn't understand. He didn't love me anymore. With slow movements, he crept onto the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't pull away, but I wouldn't have if I had the strength to. His sobs didn't cease and I spoke quietly.

"It's ok. It will be now."

He was quiet and looked into my eyes.

"I don't feel any pain. This can't hurt me now."

He touched a cool finger to my face, and choked on a breath.

"I get to sleep in your arms, one last time."

The sobs started again, and one lone tear trailed down my weathered face.

I took a deep breath to give my voice more volume. It wouldn't be long now. "Will you sing me to sleep, like you always used to?"

Soon the sound of my lullaby filled the room, and I sighed and closed my eyes. He whispered that he loved me, but if he didn't mean that I was ok with it. He was here. "I love you too Edward."

I sighed one more time, and let him sing me to sleep. A song enough for forever. Every hour of forever.


	24. Novel

****

Quick Story. I love Bella and Edward fluff at the moment.

**Advice of the day: When turning on your shower, do not look directly at the showerhead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the related characters. Stephenie Meyer found them first.**

**I have the link to Bella's dress, but I'm not sure how to make links work. Help?**

* * *

**Novel**

**Bella Pov:**

"Are you going to be alright by yourself Bells?"

Charlie hovered in the doorway eyeing me anxiously. It had been about a week since I returned from the hospital and he was hesitant to leave me for the day. Ok, more than hesitant. I could hardly move when you factored in the broken/cracked ribs and the leg.

I smiled and patted the phone. "I'll be alright dad, I can call Alice and she'll be here in a heartbeat if I need anything."

Technically, I wasn't lying. Alice would be here if I needed anything, but she wouldn't have to. Edward would probably pop through my door the moment Charlie left for La Push. This was exactly the reason why I was hurriedly trying to console him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, smiling one of those crinkly smiles.

"You are probably the easiest patient there is to take care of. I think the only thing you've asked me for is to get you a book." He came over and kissed my forehead, ruffled my hair, and clumped down the stairs. Moments later I heard his car drive off and I set the book down, hearing new tires on our driveway.

I sat up and attempted to get off the bed but stopped, not wanting to risk my _other_ leg. Edward smiled from his post in my doorway where my father just was.

"I'm not sure if I should help you up or watch you attempt to do it yourself."

I gave him a dirty look and grabbed those stupid crutches, surveying them with a look of dismay. It was about the same look I gave my outfit this morning. Alice was positively delighted that I needed help getting ready in the morning and used this advantage to plan my outfit.

So, I was wearing something that fit Alice's standards. She put me in a dress. A pretty cream-colored dress that she said I look wonderful in, but it was still a dress. I knew that I couldn't exactly wear jeans due to the monstrosity on my leg, but it was worth seeing Edward's stunned expression when I righted myself.

Next thing I knew he had pulled me gently back on the bed and was trailing butterfly kisses down my collarbone. My breathing turned to quick gasps which hurt my ribs quite a bit, but I'd take the trade any day. Edward met my gaze with his smoldering gold eyes that made my heart miss a beat.

"Correction: I was going to watch you try and fend for yourself, but I just changed my mind. It's much better to be near you."

He smiled crookedly and picked up my pill bottle from the desk. "It's 10:00." I groaned and shook my head.

"Those are worse than the pain itself. I've spent more time sleeping lately than a newborn baby. I'm not in any pain right now and I want to be conscious when you're here for once. Please?"

He narrowed his eyes and watched me cautiously for a minute as if he was waiting for me to start twitching in agony. I gazed back with what I hoped was a pleading look and he sighed, setting them back in their place.

"Fine, but you will tell me if anything hurts, even in the slightest. You will also not be moving a finger today." I nodded, pleased I got to spend the day with Edward and actually know what happened. His face softened and he set the crutches back against the wall. "You don't need those, you have me." He scooped me carefully in his arms and carried me downstairs, setting me on the couch. Seconds later he had pillows propped up under my bum leg. There were a couple of movies lying beside me.

"I know your favorite novels, so I brought some of the movies that were made about them." On the couch there was Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, and Pride and Prejudice. I smiled, eager for a movie marathon. Anyway, it didn't look like Edward would let me do anything else. "Which one did you want to watch first?"

I checked the times on the back and realized we would be able to watch all of them. I grabbed the first one in line, which happened to be Wuthering Heights. He popped it in and fast -forwarded through the previews. "This movie is in French, but I'll put the subtitles on for you." I snorted and he laughed, by my side again in record time.

I knew the book well enough that I found reading the subtitles wasn't always necessary. Halfway through the movie Edward put his lips to my ear and read the actor's lines in French that flowed softer than anything she had ever known. The movie was over far quicker than she wanted it to be.

Edward looked down at me and kissed my temple. "Lunch Time?"

I nodded and he turned on Pride and Prejudice for me to watch while he made me something to eat. I turned towards the kitchen, wondering if he knew where everything was. "Do you need me to help?"

"Nope, because moving would break our deal. You will sit there and continue to be rapturously beautiful and watch the movie."

I blushed at the unexpected compliment and returned my focus to the movie. He had brought the shorter film with Keira Knightley, due to the fact that Jane Eyre was nearly three hours long. I was entranced with the life of Elizabeth Bennett when he walked in carrying a cheese and tomato sandwich, set on a silver tray with an ornate glass of juice and a single long-stemmed rose.

I paused the movie and stared wide-eyed at the tray. "What's all this?"

He smirked and played with a lock of my hair. "I just wanted to make your lunch special love." I ate the sandwich while we watched the movie. He took the dishes back to the kitchen and I spun the rose in my fingers, mindful of the thorns. The flower did not have a single flaw. It set it back in its glass vase and set it on the end table. Edward returned and when we finished the movie he dashed upstairs and returned with the cursed bottle of pills, smiling sympathetically. "I know you hate taking them, but I hate to see you in any pain my precious Bella."

Okay, I was in a tiny bit of pain. I conceded, knowing that I would heal faster if I took them anyway. He got me a glass of water and put in Jane Eyre wrapping his arm around my shoulder and letting me rest against him.

About halfway through the movie I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open anymore, much to his enjoyment. He should off the movie and TV with a quiet _click._ I was scooped up again and set on my bed and he pulled my comforter over me. I sighed happily and he kissed my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my Bella."

* * *


	25. Risking

**I've been thinking about my goal.**

**I have a new story idea that I want to write, and I've also been so busy with school that this is taking the back burner. I love writing little oneshots for Twilight though, So I don't think I'll technically "complete" this story. I will be put aside for now, but I may continue it at a later date. If I made a different story for each oneshot, I'd have a very full account. So, this really may not be the last story. It most likely isn't.**

**Awesome people who deserve cookies and balloons:**

**AnnieOakley16: Leaves great reviews that really kept the story going. I loved reading what she wrote, it helped give me confidence. :)**

**Tina101: Has been a very faithful reviewer since the first oneshot. Thanks for sticking around and putting up with my writer's block and tiny little plot bunnies. You get a smiley-faced cookie. :)**

**To all my reviewers: You guys are the best. Thanks for your feedback. :)**

**Fini!**

* * *

**Risking**

**Alice Pov:**

I could barely keep the pained and guilty grimace hidden as I surveyed the destroyed ballet studio. The beautiful ballet studio now marred with broken glass and the blood of my future sister. Jasper and Emmett came into the room, armed with flaming torches in their hands. All consuming fire, the only way to hide a crime as horrible as this.

We would have to evacuate soon if we were to avoid detection. I walked over to a television in the corner and saw a VCR. My eyebrows sloped in suspicion and I looked back towards the front entrance. There was a grey dot in the corner, a video camera. Jasper and Emmett were beginning to set fire to the corner and I hurried to stop them.

"Wait!"

I skirted some small flames and dashed to the corner, picking up the small device. I hit the eject button and stared curiously at the tape inside. I took the tape out and set the video camera back on the floor. I walked to the door and went outside to join the rest of my family.

Moments later we were joined by Jasper and Emmett, remaining silent as the distant wail of sirens broke the air. Edward couldn't be pried from Bella's side. I felt so guilty. I couldn't seem to pick my eyes up from my feet and meet his tortured gaze. I felt like it was my fault. Jasper sensed my emotions and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

Soon our statements were given to the police and Bella was carted off to the hospital. It was only Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and I left. They all looked worried, and we piled into our rented car and drove to Phoenix General Hospital. (A/N: Creative, isn't it?)

We sat in the waiting room for a while, waiting to hear news. We wouldn't be able to see her for a while. Esme hugged an arm around Edward, who was staring blankly at some point on the wall. As if obeying some silent order we all stood up and went back to the hotel, minus Edward and Carlisle.

We remained silent. We didn't really have anything to say. I still toyed with the tape in my hand, which Rosalie glanced at curiously. "What are you holding Alice?"

I glanced down towards my hand, flipping it over a few times. It was unmarked. "I'm not sure, there was a video camera in the corner and this was inside. It may just be an old dance tape."

It seemed a little silly someone would forget a pretty expensive video recorder in a closed dance studio. The entertainment center that came with the room would be able to play the tape. I pushed it in and turned the console on, perching on the edge of the bed.

The tape flickered with static for a few seconds before a picture came on the screen. We collectively gasped when we realized it was a video that had been taken of what happened only a few hours ago. I twisted inwardly with the strange urge to rip the already dead vampire to threads. How dare he tape this!

"_It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me." _

Served him right.

(A/N: Deep Breath)

"_You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her form the asylum where he worked – I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans – and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." _He paused, recalling this memory of that poor girl. _"I destroyed the old one in vengeance."_

Bella breathed out my name. My eyes widened as I stared at the screen. That girl…that was me? Jasper was hissing angrily at the screen, most likely out of hate for James. I couldn't move. It was unnerving, as if those words had pinned me to the bed I sat on. James continued with his little speech.

"_Yes, your little friend. I _was_ surprised to see her in the clearing."_

I blocked out what he said after. If I had been locked in a…cell…for so long, it may be why I remembered only blackness. Had I been truly insane? I felt a pang of fear, realizing that I may have been truly crazy. He did say asylum….

Two cold arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me tight against them. I leaned my head against Jasper, allowing him use his gift to placate me. I would deal with this all later, but right now Edward and Carlisle needed to see this. They shut off the video and stowed it in Esme's purse, where it would be safe for a later date.

"I didn't expect that."

I didn't want their silence, because I knew their silence contained pity. I wasn't sure how I felt right now. I wasn't really sad; I didn't remember anything from my past. Why mourn the loss of what I never knew? Bella risked her life to gain this information, which made it harder to bear. They left to go back to the hospital, and Jasper and I were alone.

----

The moon was very bright that night. We lay together on the bed with the hideous floral comforter that all hotels seemed to share. I was lying in his arms and he was running his fingers through my short hair, that short hair that must have been cut in the asylum. We looked out the window together and I voiced my thoughts to him.

"I was locked in a cell that whole time…for my visions."

I trailed off, but he seemed to know my train of thought. He rested his head on the top of mine and sung quietly into my ear.

"_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you,_

_My words will warm and calm you."_

And I was calmed. I recalled the beautiful lyrics to be from _Phantom of the Opera._ I had Jasper through it all. He would be beside me and help me figure out my strange past. I wasn't insane, and I know that I had been wrongly placed in the institute, if that was what it was.

Jasper was my shelter.

* * *

**The song was borrowed from _The Phantom of the Opera._** **The song is "All I Ask of You." Check out the song and movie, they are really great. :]**


	26. Doubt

**Okay, I like writing too much to end this story. I'm going to keep updating. I'm not sure how often, or for how long. I have a bunch of oneshots flitting around my head, so you'll have to deal with me for a while longer.**

**I haven't done an Emmett oneshot in a while. I always wanted to know how he felt around this time. **

**Hope you didnt' all abandon me!**

**-TheLondonUnderground**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and all things related to Twilight. However, I do own Sampson the goldfish.**

* * *

**Doubt**

**Emmett POV:**

When I was in fifth grade we did one of those mundane science projects where you had to observe a fish to learn its behavioral patterns. Anyway, the best part about the project was that you got to take home the fish afterwards.

I named my little fish Sampson. He was my first pet and soon became my obsession. I don't know what it is about goldfish, but they are hard pets to let go of.

Anyway, Sampson wasn't looking to good after a while. I knew they had a short life expectancy, a fact that was crushing me as I watched him get worse and worse. I felt so helpless, looking at that fish. It was suffering, struggling, and I was so powerless to do anything to help it.

Every time I looked at Edward I saw Sampson.

When we first decided to leave Bella alone I agreed with the decision whole-heartedly. She was a human who knew too much for her own good. Our separation would protect our safety. As time went on, I became full of doubt.

Edward was never much of a social person before, but now he hardly acknowledged us. He never wrestled anymore, never played baseball, and didn't speak a word when he drove us to school. I missed my brother so much. I would even appreciate a pessimistic, sarcastic remark if that meant things were going back to the way they used to be.

Yes, something needed to be changed.

My family and I were currently seated in the family room, minus Edward of course. He was out running around somewhere, poor kid. I set down the magazine I was reading and looked around the room. Rosalie was absentmindedly flicking through channels on the television. Esme was scrapbooking and Carlisle was reading a book. Alice and Jasper were nestled on the couch, whispering quietly to each other.

"We were wrong."

Immediately five pairs of golden eyes flickered up to meet mine.

Carlisle set down his book. "About what Emmett?"

"I'm talking about Bella and Edward…and the decision we made."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed at me and I grimaced. I knew she would not like where I was heading with this, and I knew to expect a couple of lonely nights.

I began again. "We're all turning a blind eye to what we see happening. Edward is a miserable wreck right now. He doesn't talk anymore, and I can't even recall the last time he laughed or smiled. This really can't be the correct thing to do."

Esme's eyes lit up, and I knew she shared my views. She often regarded Edward these days with anxious looks of worry. She never really liked what we had decided to do in the first place.

Rosalie sniffed and flicked off the television. "Technically, he made the decision himself. He's stubborn enough to follow through with it too."

Alice breathed something that sounded like "Not for long" under her breath but I wasn't sure.

"I know honey, but we can't pretend we didn't help influence that decision. We were yelling insults at him the moment he walked in the door after saving her. He wouldn't disappoint us, even if it meant hurting himself in the process."

Jasper leaned forward and rested his head in his hand. "Emmett, it's far too risky. I can't allow Alice's life to be at risk like that, or anyone's for that matter. The Volturi would come down on us faster than we could explain our case."

I tapped my finger on my knee, trying to figure out how to explain this. "I know the risk. I know what it entails. I also know that Edward has watched us be all lovey-dovey for at least 80 years and never complained. Never told us if he was lonely, or disliked flaunting our love in his face. So after all this miserable waiting he finds someone he cares for, and she's different. She comes with obstacles and other things we never had to worry about before. And because we are trying to cover our own skin we say he can't be with her."

Everyone seemed to understand where I was going now.

"I feel guilty depriving him of what he has been without for so long. And now that he has it he turns his back on love to please us. And he still doesn't complain. We can see it killing him and he doesn't speak a word. Can't we put up with a little trouble? We were harsh and judgmental a couple of months ago. It isn't fair, and I just want my brother back. I miss him."

Esme put a hand to her mouth and motioned for me to continue.

"I may be just a big goofball, but I know our family hasn't been the same since. I don't want to live like this anymore."

Rosalie's eyes had softened and she looked at me without emotion. In my book, that was a good sign.

Carlisle cleared his throat and we turned our attention to him. "It seems a vote is in order. The issue is whether or not to repeal the act to ignore Miss Swan. Who would like to vote first?"

Alice immediately raised her hand. "I can't see his future anymore. It's all snarled up and senseless. I know enough about visions to know that is not a good sign. I vote yes."

I raised my hand next. "You know where I stand."

Carlisle nodded and looked towards Jasper. He was hesitant but eventually sighed. "I don't like the risk we have to take. I do feel bad, but I don't see how this would end well. However, I have to feel his emotions every day. I was one step away from bringing this up myself, so yes."

Alice smiled and gave him a quick kiss, which in turn caused him to smile.

"Absolutely Yes."

Esme's vote did not surprise us. Carlisle was quick to agree with her. We all looked to Rosalie.

She crossed her arms and shrugged. "It would appear I am outnumbered anyway. Alright, repeal it."

I reached over and squeezed her hand. I knew of Rosalie's concern for her brother, though it was well hidden. She hated seeing him unhappy just as much as I did, but would never admit to it.

"The ban is now repealed. However, I do not think Edward will readily agree to this. We will tell him what we have decided, but none of you are to pressure him into a decision." We laughed at how Alice's face fell. Carlisle's word was law.

The room was quieter after that. Esme leaned her head on Carlisle's shoulder with a crazy grin on her face. Carlisle kissed her hair, his smile mirroring hers.

* * *

I was walking to my room down the hallway when a low voice stopped me.

"I hear the forest needs thinning."

I turned towards Edward's door and smiled. "You're on."


	27. Wake

**I had another good idea for a oneshot, but it was a bit angsty/gloomy. I figured we had enough of those for a while. Here's a sort of fluffy one. xD**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. :]**

* * *

**Wake**

**Bella Pov:**

Alice flipped another page and clicked her pen for the millionth time that night. "Silk or Satin?"

We'd been at it for hours. I was regretting the terms I set when I allowed Alice to plan our wedding. At the moment, I was ready for her to completely exclude me and plan the entire thing. I just chose what sounded best to me, and she vetoed me half of the time. I think I was more of a hindrance than an asset in this whole thing.

Edward wasn't here either, making the ordeal ten times worse. He was running an errand with Carlisle and wouldn't be back until early tomorrow morning.

BONG….BONG…..BONG….

Huh, midnight. Make that _this_ morning.

An urgent finger tapped me on the forehead and I cracked my eyes open, glaring at Alice through slits. She smirked and opened another book. "Don't crash on me now Bella."

This book seemed to focus on table settings. I picked my head up from my hand and shut the one I was supposed to be looking at. "Alice, it's midnight. I can't even decipher the words anymore. If you let me go home to sleep, I will let you play Barbie with me tomorrow."

I was that tired.

With a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame, she stood up and pulled out my chair.

"Goodnight Bella!"

I laughed a little hysterically and pulled out my keys, stumbling to the garage. My faithful truck sat waiting for me, and with a creak and a groan, we were on the road.

Charlie had been sitting up and waiting for me, but apparently he was as tired as I was. His snoring could drown out my truck's engine. I helped him up to his room and pushed him onto the bed, like I had before we went to the Cullen's lesson on fighting.

My sweats and tank top were perched on my dresser, ready for me to hop into them. It was such a relief to slip between the covers, and it only took me a couple of seconds to fall asleep.

* * *

Was it odd to wake up the sound of classical music?

I sat up and realized it was still too dark for it to be morning. And I was still too tired. I looked over to my bedside table to see my cell phone all lit up. I picked it up and gaped at the time.

1:30!?

I'd been asleep for only an hour? I flipped open the phone and sucked in a big breath. "This had better be good Alice."

Her tinkling laugh lost some of its charm in the middle of the night. "I know I'm losing Barbie opportunity, but I need you to get back here. I've found the perfect flower arrangement for your wedding and it can't wait till morning."

Urgh, Urgh, Urgh.

"Bella, if you leave now and come here you can stay the rest of the morning. I will let you sleep in as long as you want, and you get to be here when Edward gets back."

Darn Alice and her darn persuasive powers. "Alright, but I'm probably going to maul myself on a tree trying to get there."

There was a pause on the other end while Alice scanned the future. "Nope, you're good. Don't park in the garage when you get here though, we don't have time for stitches."

I grimaced and staggered out of bed. "Be there in a few." I hung up the phone and changed back into my clothes. Charlie was still fast asleep, so I scribbled a quick note and stuck it on my closed door. I climbed back into my car and took off the down the road.

I wasn't being very observant and missed the turn-off to their house. Alice needed to make those twinkle lights a permanent fixture. I remembered Alice's warning and didn't park in the garage, wondering what in there was going to cause stitches. The door creaked open and she pulled me inside.

"Come here, I'll show you."

A thick, fancy book was placed in the center of the table, bearing the flower arrangement. I did have to admit, it was beautiful. I gave her a weary smile and gestured towards the picture. "It's beautiful Alice, really." She grinned and closed the book.

"Thanks Bella, for coming out here. I won't work you like this again, I promise. The hard part is over…besides the fitting for your dress."

Ah yes, the creation in the closet. Bamboo splinters. I remember now.

I followed her upstairs and looked at the lacy, silk, Bermuda shorts and one of Edward's button-down shirts. Well, it could have been worse, and it did look comfy. I grabbed the clothing and walked into his bathroom to change. After I came out Alice grabbed my hand and sat me on the bed.

"Let me braid your hair so it isn't so tangled in the morning." Her sure fingers grabbed strands of my hair and weaved them into a perfect braid. She pushed me on the pillow after and turned off the light with a giggle. "Goodnight again!"

I was already asleep.

* * *

Something cold was running up and down my neck with the lightest pressure. The light shone brightly into the room and I realized it was finally morning. That made me smile and I turned around to face my favorite golden eyes.

"Edward!"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you too."

I leaned on my elbow so I could see him better. He reached out a hand and pushed back the stray strands of hair that had escaped from the braid. His fingers trailed down my cheek to my collarbone, making my breath hitch in my throat. He smiled and leaned towards me, stopping my breath altogether.

He pressed his lips to mine and gently pushed me back onto the pillow, never breaking the kiss. His fingers moved down my arm to my wrist, tracing the pulse point there, before he linked his fingers with mine. My heart thumped embarrassingly loud and he smiled against my lips. He didn't stop kissing me until I was panting and in serious danger of passing out.

I lay there gasping while he laid his head on my heart. "Good morning to you too Edward."

He gave me his famous crooked smile. "You know, I like that shirt a lot better on you."

The door opened and hit the stopper with a bang. My heart sped back up to its frantic pace, and not because of Edward's kissing expertise either. Alice stood in the doorway, armed with a curling iron, hairbrush, and a devilish smile.

"Good morning, _Barbie_ Bella."

Waking up had never been so bittersweet.

* * *

**Read and Review! **


	28. Court

**I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry! I've had three projects and a major research paper, a couple of tests, and I caught the flu. (Normal flu) I'm also trying to practice driving, so I've had time to do zilch. Forgive me. D:**

***Note***

**If you have not read the oneshot _Eccentric _this story may not make a whole lot of sense.  
**

* * *

**Court**

**Nessie Pov:**

After the credits from the movie rolled right off the screen Jacob stood up to give me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. He had to work with his father for the rest of the afternoon, and I wouldn't see him until tomorrow. I would miss him so much.

The eyes of my father and Rosalie trailed his footsteps as he walked out the door, relaxing when he was gone. Rosalie stood up and smiled maliciously before sauntering into the kitchen. "I'm so glad he's gone that filthy mongrel."

I gritted my teeth and flicked off the television. Dad leaned back against the cushion and picked up the book he was reading earlier.

I stood up quickly and grabbed my coat off the back of the sofa. "I'm going out."

My footsteps were normal until I was out of earshot. Once I was far enough away from the river, they quickened and turned into angry stomps. I made it to my favorite log and threw myself down on the wood, staring dejectedly over the scenery.

My guardians apparently still believed this was the 18th century and Jacob had to formally "court" me under their constant supervision. It was unbelievably annoying. Rosalie was always making snide remarks about his smell or appearance and my dad wouldn't let us move past anything but a hug.

It was maddeningly annoying.

I dug my fingers into the weathered wood, knowing that I was being a bit immature. Rosalie did love me like my own mother, only wanting the best for me. She just couldn't accept the fact that Jacob _was_ what was best for me. My dad was just being over-protective.

I had faced the Volturi, grown into a strapping young woman, excelled in my lessons, learned the truth about vampires and werewolves, and I couldn't even get the man I loved to reciprocate the feeling.

"Renesmee?"

I turned at the sound of a new voice and met a familiar pair of strikingly green eyes.

With a smile I swung my legs over the log to face him. "Caleb! It's nice to see you again! What are you doing out here?"

Without the furs and coats I was able to see that he was a very attractive young man. He smiled and gestured towards the fishing pole in his hand.

"Well, I'd gone to see if I could catch us somethin' to eat later on, and came upon you sitting on the log. You looked a might upset, so I thought I'd see what was the matter. It's real nice to see you again too."

I patted the log next to me and he sat down, leaning the pole against the tree.

"So, how's Santa?"

Caleb chuckled and shook his head. "He's only Santa in the winter. In the summer, he's just Matthew." I stared at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "I'd told you, he was eccentric." He pursed his lips and gave a toothless grin. "You know, I forgot. Only the fabulously wealthy are eccentric. He's a few puppies short of a litter."

I laughed and he smiled, pleased that he had broken me out of my melancholy mood. His eyes softened and he placed a hand on his knee. I noticed the calluses and blisters that ran along his palm. "Now why where you looking so sad before I said hello a few minutes ago?"

I opened my mouth and closed it, not intending to spill my boring life story to him. Only, there was something about him that was disarming. I don't know if it was the sun, the fresh air, the pine smell, the happiness of seeing him again, or the frustration of the afternoon, but it all came pouring out.

"You remember Jacob right?"

Caleb thought for a moment and nodded. "He's the one who came and got you when you left my house after the storm. Your beau, right?"

I nodded and continued on. "It's just that lately…my parents are being so over-protective. They are always worrying about my relationship with him. Jacob is so afraid of my parents he won't do anything but hug me. I think he knows that if he does anything more, they will forbid him from coming to see me. I want to tell them to back off. I just don't know what to do."

He listened to my tirade in silence and waited until I looked up again. "Are you afraid of your parents?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "Not really. My mother is far more lenient than my father. She understands…on a level he doesn't know."

He thought some more. "Well, it seems that your biggest problem is Jacob's reluctance. He needs to talk to your father and make it known that his intentions are nothin' but good. That way, they'll back off."

I smiled sadly and toyed with a stick in the dirt. "You make that sound so easy." I looked towards him in surprise when he stood up and took a few steps away from the log.

"You wait here, I'll be back soon."

Caleb had been gone for about fifteen minutes before he returned with his hand behind his back. I arched an eyebrow and gestured towards the hidden hand. He smiled and pulled out a bouquet of beautiful wildflowers, bowing grand and low before me.

"None are as pretty as you."

I blushed and took them from his hand, feeling a little uncomfortable. His smile widened as I squirmed in my seat.

"Well, these are really beautiful Caleb, thank you! It's just…well…I like Jacob… and…"

His booming laugh echoed off the trees and I wondered if Matthew was wearing off on him. He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and sat back down.

"I'm not asking you to be my steady girl Renesmee. I might just be a young guy who lives in the woods with no one but Matthew for company, but I do know a couple things about life." His eyes shown with a mischievous notion I couldn't identify. "However, I know that jealousy tends to bring out the truth in many people's hearts."

I stared at the flowers, him, than back at him. "You are one evil little man Caleb."

"I know."

His fishing pole slid off the tree and my expression switched to one of chagrin. "I've kept you from your fishing."

He shrugged it off and picked up his pole. "It wasn't a good day for fishing anyway. There are too many bugs for sittin' still." A black fly landed on his arm to prove his point. "I do have to get going though. Matthew should be waking up from his nap soon. He gets a bit ornery when there isn't something to eat."

I stood up and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Caleb. I feel a lot better now that I had someone to vent to."

He patted my head, just like a brother would. "Any time Renesmee, any time."

* * *

Jacob stopped by unexpectedly that night to see me one last time before tomorrow. As I gave him his customary hug he stopped and gestured toward the vase containing the flowers. "Alice set up another arrangement? Wild flowers aren't usually her forte."

I smiled and looked towards the lovely vase. "Oh, I ran into Caleb in the woods after you left. He gave me those flowers. Aren't they lovely?"

His eyes narrowed and his hands began to shake. "Huh…Caleb. Do you see him often?"

I hid a smirk and kept my face the perfect image of innocence. "No, today was an unexpected surprise. It was good to see him again."

The anger drained from his face and was replaced with a longing look in his eyes. For me or for something else, I wasn't sure. A russet-colored hand ran through his short hair and he cast one last glare at the flowers. "Hmm…I guess I'll see you tomorrow Nessie."

I watched him walk out the door and fell onto the couch, biting my lip against tears. I really thought it would work.

* * *

The next day was unexpectedly sunny, but my mood was dark. Jacob would be here any minute now, and I didn't know what to say to him. I felt a little foolish, flaunting those flowers in front of him. Maybe he saw through my little scheme and thought I was immature.

When he arrived he asked if I wanted to go for a walk. I was a little surprised that no one objected to my being alone with him. We walked to Pike's Creek and stopped by the water.

"I talked to your dad."

My eyes widened at the opener and He fiddled with his pocket.

"Seeing the flowers made me realize that I don't want to hold off because they're afraid anymore. I assured them I would treat you with the utmost respect and honor. And I wanted to give you something to show you that I'm sorry for making it seem like I didn't care for you."

He pulled something out of his pocket and kept it tightly cupped in his hand. "You're beautiful, and perfect. You are nice and understanding. You could have any boyfriend you wanted, but somehow you stick with me." He opened his hand and perched on his dark palm was a marvelous sterling silver promise ring.

"I don't know if I can always show how much you mean to me through actions. I'm going to try. When I'm on patrol and come home late at night, will you promise to always be there waiting for me?"

He bit his lip and looked at me with wide nervous eyes. I picked up the ring and read the inscription.

_Jacob and Renesmee_

Its simplicity said everything. I smiled to erase his worry and held it back out to him. "Will you put it on for me?"

His sunbeam smile lit up his face as he slipped the band of silver on my finger. It glittered in the sun and made me smile as well. He yanked off his shirt and gestured towards the trees. "How about a wolf-back ride home?" I nodded and he disappeared for a second, coming back furry. I climbed on his wide back and he mock stumbled under my weight. I smacked the back of his head and he barked out a laugh, racing home.


	29. The End

Ok, my story _A Moment of Time_ is really finished. This is mainly because I'm out of ideas, and I want to focus on writing a story now instead of oneshots. I've had some ideas rolling around in my head that I'm eager to get down on paper.

Thanks to all my reviewers who made my first experience on fanfiction memorable.

I may post ideas for future stories on my profile. If I don't see you for a while, enjoy your summer.

Tata for now!

**TheLondonUnderground**


End file.
